Ever After High: The Royal Knight Chronicles
by Linkonpark100
Summary: Cayden Pendragon dreams of being a knight when he was little. And on the day of graduating from the Knight Academy, he almost makes it come true. Key word: 'Almost'. When he finds out that he's a descendant of King Arthur, he is sent to enroll at Ever After High. While he is destined to be a king, he only wants to be a knight. Join him on this fantasy adventure as he chronicles it.
1. Entry 1: Graduation Foundation

**Sunday:**

I finally graduated from the Knight Academy! With a lot of hard work and dedication, I finally graduated as one of the youngest knights in all of the lands. Especially with a certificate and a Medal of Honor to show my full-fledged prowess.

However...

I was called into the commander's office about something important. I was curious and worried about what I was needed for. He had this serious expression on his face.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I began, nervousness in my voice.

"Mr. Pendragon. I have called you in for an important discussion about your future." he said. "As you have known, you have finally graduated from the Knight Academy." He paused and said the words that left me stunned.

"However, you have not graduated from an actual school."

Stunned was an understatement of the century. I was puzzled. Wasn't the Knight Academy a school enough?

"Recently I have researched your family name Pendragon, and I made a recent discovery."

"What was this discovery?" I asked.

"Do you know about the story of King Arthur and Camelot?" he questioned. I nodded. It was one of the greatest fairytales ever told. "Are you aware that his surname was Pendragon?" I could barely shake my head as to what he was implying. This had to be a coincidence. "Do you what his brother's name was, Cayden?"

"W-what?" I asked in a shaky voice, eventhough I knew the answer.

"Kay Pendragon."

If this was a coincidence, it would be the most contrived of them all. Me being a descendant of one of the greatest kings of all time left me in a suspension of disbelief.

"Your full name had caught my attention when you first enrolled here. Over the time, my interest had peaked when you had excelled against the other cadets. I thought to myself, he could be the one."

"The one to what?" I pressed.

"To wield Excalibur." He finished, taking out a huge case and bringing it on his desk. Opening it revealed a golden greatsword in all of it's majesty.

"Those who were born under Arthur's bloodline were destined to wield it. And you, are one of those people."

I fell to my knees, shocked to see the legendary sword right in front of me. It was like a dream turning into a reality.

"Take it. Take the sword."

When I grabbed it, however, it transformed into regular steel. I blinked. "What happened?"

"While Excalibur has accepted you as its master, it believes that you still have a long way to go in mastering the ways of the knight."

What? Was I not worthy to be a knight?

"That is why I have enrolled you in your new school."

"What is this school?" I asked.

"After Arthur's death, there was no known heir to the sword. Many thought that his legacy had already ended. However until you came into the picture, you are next in line to wield Excalibur. There are also fairytales that have sons and daughters. And they all enrolled into this school called...Ever After High."

Ever After High? This sounds like a really interesting school. However, I don't believe that I can live up to a legacy like King Arthur's. I looked at Excalibur and sighed.

Today was my last day in the Knight Academy and tomorrow will be my first day at Ever After High.

* * *

 **A/N: A new story is out! With Ever After High as a spinoff, I thought why not make a companion piece of my current story, Monster High: The Iron Mask Diary? And a question, who should he interact first on the first day?**


	2. Entry 2: Arrival

**Monday:**

The carriage ride was really boring and dull. The length of time that it took for me to travel all the way to my destination was as long as a giant's finger.

Still, Ever After High. It was going to be a whole new environment. Not only that, there were new people to meet. I was nervous. This wasn't going to be training for what I aimed to be. This was more of the lines a political debacle. Something that I was awful at.

Then my thoughts went back to King Arthur. If I was to inherit the throne, how would I ever become a good leader? I was not as charismatic and outspoken as the legendary figure was! Even Excalibur said I had a long way to go! I don't want to be king. I only want to be a knight that protects others!

The carriage ha stopped as I looked outside the window of the carriage. The school looked more like a huge castle. It was beautiful and magnificent. And certainly more clean than the grittier Knight Academy!

I slowly got out of the carriage with my briefcase. I wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, black hoodie jacket with yellow vertical stripes in front, black pants and shoes with yellow laces.

I had to move my silver hair out of my eyes just to have a closer look of the school. It was definitely way bigger than the Knight Academy. I wondered if there was a training ground I can use to polish my skills.

I looked around and saw a variety of students my age seemingly on their way. A colorful cast of characters indeed.

I slowly made my way as I looked at the sights this place had to offer. What's even more amazing was that there was also magic!

Using the school's directory, I made my way to the headmaster's office.

I knocked on the door before a voice called me to enter.

I saw a man dressed in a blue coat and light grayish blue vest with a light blue ascot. He had green eyes and dark gray hair with a mustache. He's also rather stout, at least in the stomach area, from the side.

I noticed that he was wearing some kind of strange golden ring that resembled a mirror.

"Mr. Pendragon, allow me to welcome you to Ever After High." he said. "I am Milton Grimm, but you will address me as Headmaster Grimm."

I gave a nod.

"When your teacher from the Knight Academy told me about you, I was skeptical since Arthur didn't have any known descendants. However, it seems that he has really vouched for your enrollment. That, and he also said that he has an old friend that teachers one of the classes here."

An old friend? I wondered who that was.

"Here is your schedule and your dorm room key, Mr. Pendragon. Since you will become a hero, I hope you live up to your ancestors' legacy."

I wasn't really so sure about that. Being a king is definitely not for me.

"Since you've had a very long journey, you should rest for today. I'll remind you that you're an exception, so don't sugarcoat it."

That's a given. I nodded and left the office. I headed to my dormitory since I had a really long day. I opened it to see a huge bedroom with two beds facing opposite each other. Shrugging, I began to unpack and lie on the bed.

And now here I am writing this. A lot of thoughts were running on my mind, but I wondered what kind of students I would meet.

* * *

 **A/N: One journal entry complete? So who should Cayden interact with?**


	3. Entry 3: Not-Evil Friends

**Tuesday:**

I made a new friend today. Or at least an acquaintance since we only talked.

* * *

I had gone to the Castleteria for breakfast. The food there was really good, even better than the ones at the Knight Academy. There were eggs, bacon, bread and fruit juice. Back then, the cadets had baked beans, bread and water because the ingredients were quite limited. The Academy was really prestigious, but it's budget was quite thin because of the amount of equipment we needed and the medical bay that had to be financed every month.

So after I got my food, I turned around to find a table. However, I could see that almost all the tables were full.

There was one table though and someone was sitting there.

She had pale skin, violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. Her hair was styled half-up, half-down. Her fashion sense was quite as dark and gothic as could be.

Seeing that she was alone, I had approached her.

"E-excuse me?" I asked, rather hesitantly. She looked up at me. "Is anyone sitting here?"

She blinked and when it felt quite long, she finally answered. "Sure, go right ahead."

I nodded my thanks as I sat opposite her. The silence was awkward as I ate my food. Finally, I began to say something.

"So...nice weather, huh?"

She gave me a look that said 'are you serious?'. I couldn't really blame her. I sighed as I went back to eating.

"I've never seen you around here before." the girl said.

"Oh, I just transferred here yesterday." I answered.

"So that explains why you would sit here with me." she muttered.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I?" I inquired.

"I'm known as the Daughter of the Evil Queen." she answered.

"Never heard of her." I stared.

She looked at me, slightly shocked.

"Evil Queen? Tried to poison Snow White?" she tried to remind me.

I shook my head. "Sorry. No bells ringing."

"Really? You're probably the first person not to know." she remarked.

I shrugged. "When you live far, far away, you're a stranger of outside news." She raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I don't think that being the child of an evil person automatically makes you evil. That's just really stereotyped and rude."

"Stereotype?" she questioned, but I found humor in her tone.

"I mean, if I were the son of a king, does that automatically make me good at politics? Hex, I think I would've brought the country to ruins if I decreed a free sandwich policy." I think that brought a chuckle from her. I just made a jab at my own destiny.

"I never got your name." she mentioned.

"It's Cayden. Cayden Pendragon. But you can call me Cay for short." I told her.

"Name's Raven. Raven Queen." she told hers.

"That's a pretty badass name." I remarked. She rolled her eyes. Before I know it, I finished my breakfast.

"Well, I gotta get to class." I told her.

"What class are you having later?" she asked.

"Uh, Geografairy." I told her.

"Cool, I have the same class too." she said.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah. You should just go first."

I nodded as I reluctantly got up. "Alright."

I went to dispose my tray. Passing by, I saw Raven back at the table with a couple of other students. They seem to be chatting away casually. They must be her friends.

She noticed me and gave a small wave. I waved back as I passed her table to get to class.

* * *

I had sat at the end of the corner of seats as I slowly took a nap to pass the time. I was way too early.

Raven seemed like a nice person. I mean, I stood by what I said. So she can't really be evil. Can't she?

My teacher Jack E. Nimble was a rather eccentric teacher. In fact, when he introduced me, I think I heard a tone of enthusiasm. Immediately, all the students looked at me and I gave a sheepish smile and wave.

"Hi." I said, in a rather timid voice. I had noticed Raven giving me a silent chuckle.

Oh, boy. This was going to be a wild ride.

* * *

 **A/N: And his first day! So who do you think Cayden should interact with next?**


	4. Entry 4: Mad Thoughts

**Wednesday:**

Raven introduced me to Madeline, who was the daughter of the Mad Hatter. Go figure.

We had lunch and Raven called me over to invite me to eat with her. In front her was another student, probably her best friend.

Madeline's hair was curly and had came in three colors: dark turquoise, mint green, and dark magenta. She had bright blue eyes and light skin, and seemed a little shorter than most of the other classmates I've seen. Her outfit almost made her look like a walking tea set, with yellow, blue or purple. She wore a hat, which might've been made as a namesake. Combined with a vast array of nonsynchronized patterns, her average look is a busy one, befitting her energetic personality.

Oh, and speaking of her personality, she seems to be a bundle of joy. It's probably because she sounded very optimistic in every turn. She would even frequently mention the "narrators" bickering with each other. She even mentioned how I was stuck in between something. That part, I was quite speechless since I thought that she knew about my dilemma.

Luckily, Raven didn't know and she said that Maddie was always like this. That had put me at ease, though I can't help but feel paranoid since she might have known about it. While I can't jump to conclusions, this is quite an oddball.

On one hand, she could know what I'm writing in my diary right now. And I'm feeling shaky right now with my hand.

On the other hand, she makes really good tea. I should head to the village to visit her tea shop.

* * *

I have to do my Kingdom Management homework right now. Oh yeah, the White Queen was my teacher. I expected to see her as a benevolent and pure figure with all that white clothing an angelic face. However, she seemed to turn out to be quite full of vanity. I can't help but feel irked by her.

And speaking of the class, I had to practice on making speeches if I were to hold a ceremony. I doubt that I would be holding ceremonies since a higher power would have been able to do that.

And I'm just a lowly commoner who dreams of becoming a knight to protect others in need.

...I'm thinking of having a new class schedule. I wonder if this Madam Baba Yaga is open right now. I heard she's the person to consult.

* * *

 **A/N: Another entry done! So who should he interact with next? It can be the same or different character.**


	5. Entry 5: True Hero or Great Evil

**Thursday:**

Hero Training 101.

I was really excited for it since I expected it to be like my knight training, since we were trained to rescue and protect important figures.

Unfortunately, my hopes were dashed once again.

These guys were supposed to be heroes. However, some were careless, clumsy, lacked the motivation or had at least been showboating in front of the ladies. I don't blame the careless or the clumsy since it might've been new for them and the ones that lacked motivation I understand since they were focused on other directions.

But the showboaters? They'll be eaten alive by the reality of the situation.

I don't really see how the girls could flock anyone that didn't give their all in saving them. I'm not trying to be arrogant, but I know I could do better than them.

Professor Knight had worn a simple suit of armor. Especially with the helmet. I could hear the disappointment in his voice when he evaluated the scores.

"Mr. Pendragon."

I stood up as I put my helmet on and got my shield and sword ready.

"Ms. White."

There were murmurs all around that. A girl got up and went to the prison cell for the mock rescue.

She had bright blue eyes and pale white skin and red lips with blonde curls. She had a red and white dress on.

She looked quite concerned about something, but she have a friendly smile and wave to me. Apparently, her name was Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and her "supposed" destined one was some guy called Daring Charming, who is considered to be the school's heartthrob.

I didn't really care as I wanted to prove my abilities as a knight. I hope she understood why I'm doing this.

When I was told to start, I had walk slowly and steady since it was too empty and quiet. The other guys were goading me to run and rescue the princess. Using my own instincts, I ignored them. I couldn't let distractions get the best of me.

When a twinkle caught the corner of my eye, I had immediately sprang into action. I had dodged an arrow that was aiming for my head.

Coming out was your stereotypical evil knight in all it's black and red glory. Soon, many of his fellow allies had jumped from hiding with various weapons.

Immediately, I made a run. But not towards them. There was a drawbridge that lead to another path. The Knights tried to chase after me, but I had pulled the lever that made them fall backwards.

Those that didn't were archers that shot at me. I used my shield to defend myself from the incoming arrows while running. After a long volley towards my shield, I peeked out to see some of them trying to aim for my legs. I had to leap out sporadically to prevent myself from getting wounded.

Once I was out of their reach, I had sliced off the arrows to clear them for more incoming arrows. I noticed a huge knight with horns and a battle axe standing right in front of a huge gate. About 6'9. He was a giant in the most figurative sense.

"Mr. Pendragon, in order to pass through, you must defeat the gatekeeper!" Professor Knight yelled from the sidelines. Strangely, he sounded very enthusiastic about it.

Not many students had been able to defeat or pass through the gatekeeper in the entire history of this school. When he was about to land his axe on me, I rolled out of the way, trying to find an opening. The impact to the ground was so astounding that he made a huge hole.

Whenever I managed to hit him with my sword, it only seems to graze him. The giant was almost indestructible.

Almost.

As I resorted to my "hit and run" tactic, I leaped onto his back and plunged my sword into him. The berserker let out a loud roar and fell to the ground with a thud.

When I got up, I looked to see the gate slowly opening. From outside the fortress, I could see it clear. However, appearances could be deceiving.

There was only one entrance, so I entered the place steadily. To my suspicion, there were a huge horde of evil knights right in front of me. Without a choice, I had to fight my way through.

Here are the methods I used to defeat then.

 _Attack:_

 _-Slash_

 _-Stab_

 _-Slice_

 _-Strike_

 _-Sweep_

 _-Shield bash_

 _Defense:_

 _-Block_

 _-Evade_

 _-Parry_

 _-Deflect_

 _-Dodge_

 _-Shield bash_

After dealing with them, I headed for the cell where Apple was being held there.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Why, of course I am. But I feel even better with you, my hero!" Apple replied rather dramatically. I rolled my eyes at how she was getting into this.

"Move back." I instructed her as I slashed the lock to open the door.

"My sweet prince!" she dramatically fell in my arms.

"You're really good at this." I whispered into my ear.

She giggled. "Thanks. I've been practicing when Daring really rescues me." Of course.

The blade I held was becoming dull, so I discarded it and placed the shield on my back. With my hands free, I carried Apple in my arms. I could see mild surprise on her face, but she seemed to get into it again.

I had to run back to the beginning as the archers were still there. The only way I could avoid them was running as fast as possible. Even Apple looked terrified at the arrows.

When we got back to the others, I placed Apple on her feet as Professor Knight began to calculate my score.

"Um, Professor?" Raven said.

"Yes?"

"Weren't the minions for the others much more smaller than the ones Cayden had to face?" she asked. That was a good question. Why did I have to face evil knights and berserker orcs while everyone else got to fight goblin minions?

"Yes." was Knight's answer.

We were all surprised, but my own had died when I felt quite fatigued after that run. So I decided to head to the showers early.

I met Apple again at lunch. We began to get to know each other. Like how she embraced her destiny of becoming the next Snow White.

"It'll be a happily ever after!" she sighed, the dream in her head.

"Yeah..." I said, unsure. Her antagonist was Raven, but the girl was too nice to be evil.

She let a despondent sigh. "I just wish that Raven could accept the fact that she needs to be the next evil queen."

Don't get me wrong. Apple was also a nice girl, but she seemed quite self-centered.

"What if I don't want to embrace my destiny?" I asked.

She had let out a dramatic gasp.

"You have to! It's tradition! We all have a part to play, whether it's big or small."

"I know that. But do we really have to at the expense of others?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I mean, we all want our happily ever afters. But how can we truly be happy when there will be others that would be miserable because of us?" I truly wanted happiness, but not when there were others that were miserable because of my actions.

Before she could answer, someone called her name.

"I better go. Better leave you to your friends." I said as I took my empty tray.

"Okay. I'll see you later." she said, but there was something in her tone.

"By the way, I'm also taking evil classes. Sorry." I told her as I left. I couldn't see her reaction, but I heard her gasp.

 **A/N: That's that. So who should be interact with next?**


	6. Entry 6: Royal-Rebel Conflict

**Friday:**

The library can have many wondrous things. Especially when you're studying.

I had found a secret passage that led to some basement with even more books. Ancient books that weren't even on the syllabus. It made really good source material.

It was quite a unknown sight as I walked down the spiral steps. The light becoming bigger that made my curiosity grow even more. When I reached the end, there was a rather frail old man with glasses and the wildest hair I've seen going through some books.

"Um, excuse me?" I called out.

The old man almost jumped out of his shoes as he turned to me.

"Oh! Didn't see you there, young man." he said.

"It's quite alright, sir. I had just arrived here." I told him.

"Please, call me Giles." he reminded.

"Very well, Giles." I replied.

"You must be the new student that my brother talked about." he said.

"Your brother?" I repeated.

"Yes. My brother is the headmaster of this very school." he answered.

I scratched my head. "Giles Grimm?" he nodded. "But he seems so uptight."

Giles gave a slight chuckle. "Well, my brother can be quite a stern and stubborn man." He cleared his throat. "He was even baffled when he heard from Madam Baba Yaga that you were also taking evil classes as well. The look on his face was absolutely priceless."

He went up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My brother is the closest person to me, but he needs to know that there needs to be a change."

I was confused. "What happened in this school."

He sighed. "There are currently two sides of this student conflict. There are the Royals, students who embrace their destiny. And there are Rebels, students who want to create their own destiny."

I honestly had no idea that this was going on. Student conflict was one thing, but conflict in forms of factions? This was really most chaotic.

"Don't think so hard on it, Cayden. While it still has simmering tension, they're interactions leave them to be most tolerable." Giles added.

I was slightly relieved. Key word: slightly. What if something big happened and I had to choose sides? I don't want that! I could assume that Apple was a Royal. But what about Maddie and Raven? Are they Rebels?

"If you had a choice, would you embrace destiny or defy it?" he asked.

I could only shake my head. "I...really don't know. I just want to protect others and make them happy."

Giles gave a smile. "I could tell, your heart is in the right place." He pat my shoulder. "Keep it up like that, Cayden. Maybe you'll find the destiny you want that will make everyone get their own happily ever afters."

I gave a slow nod, but with a determined look. Having both good and evil classes seemed to be the first step.

"Well, let's get to the topic at hand. What brings you to my private library?" he asked.

I asked him if I could have any reference books for Kingdom Management, since it was my hardest subject. And it went north from there as well. We even spent the entire time talking about various topics. He was quite awesome for an elder.

He even made tea, but Maddie's was still slightly better.

* * *

After my classes, I decide to head back to my dorm for studying. On the way, I had passed by Mr. Knight.

"Mr. Pendragon, I was just looking for you." he called out.

"Yes, Mr. Knight?"

"I heard that you were getting a new schedule, am I right?" he asked. I nodded. "Then, I was wondering what you would think about having private training sessions once a week?"

"Training sessions?" I questioned.

"When I saw that determination in your eyes when you went to rescue Ms. White yesterday, I knew that you would pass the class. While most boys and princes were training to be heroes, you looked more interested in becoming a knight."

It was true. I had a dream set for me and a dream that I wanted to get on my own accord. But wait...

"So you set the difficulty bar up high for me only?" I asked.

He nodded. "You have the potential in becoming a knight. Your commander had told me all about you. A huge amount of talent who had built it to greater heights while honing your skill. Tell me, have you learned anything about other weapons?"

I shook my head.

"While hero training and heroics are similar, they don't cover the topic on weapons. You will learn about them when you're in a situation where you can't rely on your sword. These knight classes were more focused on how to fight. They can help your grades in heroics and hero training. Think of it as supplementary."

He was right. I can't carry Excalibur all the time. Besides, I really wanted to learn the ways of the weapons.

"When do I start?" I asked.

And that's when Wednesday became weekly training day.

* * *

 **A/N: So he's gonna be learning new weapons. Also additional training! So who should he interact with next? It can be the same or different character. And what should he do?**


	7. Entry 7: Nature

**Saturday:**

There weren't any classes on Saturdays, so I had no idea what to do.

With boredom on my mind growing heavily, I decided to take a job request from the town square in the village. I guess this counts as a part-time job.

My first job was small since I was new to this. I had to plant a huge garden.

I had to carry huge bags of flower seeds of each kind. From dandelions to roses to sunflowers and more. They were really heavy, but it was worth it.

I heard that these seeds grow faster than normal.

The fields were really enormous. It looked like there's gonna be a lot of time and effort needed to do this.

"Hey there!" I heard a voice called out.

I saw a couple walking by the farm. The guy had brown hair and green clothes. The girl had strawberry blonde hair and a pink and turquoise dress.

I waved back as they approached me.

"You're the new guy, right?" the guy asked.

I gave a nod. The couple, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella, were taking a stroll down the village for their date. We were chatting about school, other students and nature.

They are very passionate about the flora and fauna. Hunter was the son of the Huntsman, yet he hated killing animals.

Ashlynn owned a shoe store in the village. Hunter whispered to me that she had an obsession with shoes like her mother had been. I told them about my job.

"That's gonna be a lot of work. You sure you can handle that?" Hunter asked.

I nodded. "It is part of my duty."

"Are you really sure? Don't you want any help for all this?" Ashlynn asked.

I shook my head. "If I were to be a knight, then I shouldn't shoulder my responsibilities."

They both shared a look with each other. "Alright. We'll see you later." Ashlynn said as they left.

With that, I began to get to work.

* * *

After what felt like hours, I was almost tired from it. When I looked back at my work, I realized...that I was 1/4th of the work done. It was going to take forever.

Suddenly, I noticed little critters taking seeds out from the bags. Before I could get them away, they began to bury them in the fields. I was confused before I saw Ashlynn and Hunter walking towards me.

"How did..." I muttered.

"Well, all princesses are born with the power to communicate with animals." Ashlynn explained. "As for Hunter, he had to learn on his own."

"It look a long time for me to develop them, but I managed to work it out." Hunter said.

"But why help me? We just met." I wondered.

"Well, you looked like you've really worked hard." Ashlynn said. "We thought that you should rest and let us help."

Hunter gave a grin. "Besides, nature is kind of our affinity."

I bowed in gratitude. "Thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Hunter placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you can by lightening up."

"He's right." Ashlynn stepped forward. "If you need help, then just ask. We're your classmates."

I nodded. "So, how did your date go?"

We spent the time chatting away. Their date went well, despite various interruptions and disturbances. However, I didn't seem convinced, but I decided not to push the topic. Rather, I wanted to repay their kindness.

"How about I set up a date for you guys?" I offered.

"Well, we kinda just met." Hunter reminded.

"Think of this as a way to repay you two for what you've done for me." I told them.

Both of them whispered to each other.

"That would be wonderful." Ashlynn finally answered.

* * *

The gardener had given me quite a lot of cash after seeing the fields grow. I think these quests could help me gain experience. In a sense.

On the way back, there was a small flyer on the town square's bulletin board. There was an underground arena that opened every Sunday night. Maybe I could earn some extra money.

When I got back to my dorm, a bucket of water fell on my head. When I took it off, I had noticed a huge grin by the window before it disappeared.

Thank goodness I hid my diary in a safe place.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done! So who should he interact with next and what should he do? It can be either the same or different person.**


	8. Entry 8: Not-so Charming Talk

**Sunday:**

I met the Charming siblings and their father, King Charming since the king himself had sent a messenger for my presence. Well, they're actually a colorful bunch despite being royalty. The Charming Bunch. Of course I'm never going to make a joke like that in public.

Daring had blond hair, white skin (but not pale), and gray-blue eyes. Dexter had light skin, brown hair with a cowlick and baby blue eyes. He wore a small gold crown and a pair of glasses. Darling had long and wavy platinum blonde hair with blue streaks tied back in a small bump, which she tamed to cascade down her back in curls. Like her brothers, Darling had blue eyes. She also has a beauty mark under her right eye.

All in all, they were all gorgeous. Compared to me, I feel as if I was inadequate when it came to physical attraction. I don't mind it though, just that it slightly nags me so much that I had to pull my hoodie down.

Is this what insecurity feels like?

…

…eh. I'll get over it.

The King and I talked about family history as to how our family ancestors were political partners before Camelot's demise. The mood was solemn before he broke it by introducing his children, especially adding praise to Daring.

I could not get along with Daring since he's actually quite narcissistic. He's usually paying attention to a hand mirror he carries around, doing various expressions (?) and a face that resembles a duck. I bet there's actually more to him than that mirror, though I doubt that he'll remember me the next time we meet since his eyes are only on that darn mirror of his.

I manage to talk to his brother Dexter though. However, it only amounted to small talk since he doesn't seem to be interested in the sword. In fact, he seems to be the kind of person that would favor technology. Unfortunately for me, I have a hard time keeping up with his technobabble. Or technology in general since my home country isn't that advanced. Still, I worry as to how he'll communicate with girls face-to-face.

Their sister Darling, however, I can get along with her quite well. She seemed very interested in the ways of the knight. It was quite a topic that we enjoyed discussing. Heck, sometimes there would be a heated debate that was in jest.

"Ever plan on being a knight?" I asked.

"Well..." she began but King Charming had cut her off.

"She's being groomed to be a princess, since she's going to be one. I mean, a female knight? How absurd!" King Charming said.

I frowned and noticed Darling giving a sour look to her father. Dexter looked nervous while Daring was still looking at his mirror. I tried to tone down the tension.

"A shame. Your daughter looks like she has the potential to become a knight." I commented.

He laughed. "For a knight such as yourself, you have quite the humor!"

I frowned even deeper.

"Your majesty, where I'm from, there have been female cadets that have passed the Knight Academy." I told him, but he brushed it off.

"Your country must be desperate. I cannot blame them. Kingdoms tend to fall on hard times." Now I was angry. Not only did he offended the females of my home, but he also insulted the knights that come from there.

I'm one of those knights.

It seemed that Darling was quite infuriated at that comment, though she did keep her composure. I had to be polite, but I could not feel comfortable with this kind of talk. So I decided to say something.

"Oh, will you look at the time? I have to be off now. I apologize for the abrupt end but school work and the sorts." I told him in a strained voice, leaving before I could snap.

I would use that anger for the underground arena battles later.

* * *

I had put on my suit of armor. It was mostly black and yellow. The helmet had covered my entire head. If anyone were to see me, they would be awestruck.

And not in a good way.

The underground arena was quite packed. The competitors were rather intimidating. However, each competitor could only have one match per night due to allowing others a chance.

The number entries are randomized with a crystal ball. Weapons are also given by random with that crystal ball. How does a wizard work in someplace as shady as this?

What right do I get to say this since I'm competing as well? None, but I'm rambling.

My opponent tonight was a goblin.

Yes.

A minuscule goblin with a toothpick of a spear.

All he did was poke my leg during the fight before I knocked him out with a kick to the head.

And I didn't have to use a weapon.

What a letdown. I thought that I could hone my skills.

Still, at least I got money. It was a huge sum as they promised to the winners. Maybe I could use this to buy groceries.

* * *

When I got back to my room, I saw someone planting some sort of cushion under my pillow.

She had long lavender hair pulled into curly high twintails, sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin. She wore maroon lipstick and has pointy blue nails. She took on the paler colors of purple to her clothing. Cat-like attributes and accessories made her look like a recognizable character in an instant.

We looked at each other this instant. My eyes were narrowed and she gave a look of mock surprise. Why I say mock?

Because she's grinning.

"Whoops! I got caught red handed." she said as she dropped the item.

"Yes. You did." I said as I crossed my arms. "And I assume that you're the one who got me wet yesterday with that bucket of water?"

Her grin went wider.

"Maybe..." she trailed off mischievously.

I rolled my eyes as I put my stuff away. But that leaves the burning question.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her.

"The windows are always open in this school." she answered.

For a prestigious school, they don't seem to have glass windows. Makes me wonder if the headmaster was a cheapskate.

"Still, you must be really lucky to have your own room." she commented.

"Give it time before a new student enrolls here." I said. "By the way, why perform such trickery on me?"

She gives me that grin of hers. "Let's just say that it's my way of welcoming you to Ever After High."

I sighed softly. "That's quite a welcome though."

Suddenly, I realized something.

"Did you touch my stuff?" I asked in a worried tone. I was hoping that no one read my journal or discover Excalibur. I kept the book locked with a key and my sword under my mattress.

Her eyes shifted around. "No..." she trailed off.

I gave her a deadpan stare.

"Oh, come on. I was just browsing around the room." she reasoned.

"That's fine. I appreciate that you didn't rummage through my belongings." I told her.

"Fine. You're no fun." she pouted.

"Having secrets isn't fun." I replied.

"Oh, it can be!" she perked up. "It keeps people guessing like a game!"

I rolled my eyes. "You like games?"

And the conversation went casual. Her name was Kitty Cheshire and she was one hell of a trickster. She wasn't malicious to say the least. More like cunning and playful. While we were talking, she would browse around my room more. I wasn't sure if I should be okay with it or annoyed.

By the time it was curfew, she had to leave my room.

"You're interesting." she said as she grinned. "I know I'm gonna have fun with you." With that she left.

I was left sitting on my bed as I wondered what she said. I'm interesting? In what sense?

God, I may never know.

* * *

 **A/N: That's done. So who should he interact with next?**


	9. Entry 9: Headthinking

**Monday:**

I finally remembered how much I despise Mondays.

As I entered class, our teacher Rumpelstiltskin assigned us a pop quiz. If we failed, we would have to weave golden straw for him. I'm surprised that he wasn't fired. However, given that Headmaster Grimm seems to have a favorite for those who accept their destinies, it's actually not a surprise since Mr. Rumpy is actually doing what he was supposed to do.

Nevertheless, none of the students were understandably not happy with him.

After we were done with that pop quiz, he announced that there's gonna be a Science and Sorcery test. There were complaints, but Rumpelstiltskin threatened to punish us. He's really desperate to make us weave golden straw.

He began his lecture, though it was actually useless. So we had to use our textbooks to take notes.

When I realized that I forgot my eraser, I looked at the person next to me to ask them.

She had black and red hair that was partially tied into a heart shaped bump. She had pale peach skin and teal eyes, and her left eye was covered with a red heart that seemed to be painted on. Her outfit seemed to have very bold yet simple colors, such as red, black, and gold and also has hearts on her outfit as well.

I lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Suddenly, her head snapped right at my direction and did a cutthroat sign with her finger.

"Off with your head!"

I was so surprised that I fell off my chair. Those who witnessed it laughed at my misfortune. I looked up and saw Lizzie offering me a hand. I took it as I managed to get back to my seat.

"Sorry. Old habits." she said. I raised an eyebrow. What would make her announce decapitation as a habit?

"It's alright. I was wondering if you have a spare eraser that I can borrow?" I asked.

Indeed, she gave me one. A heart-shaped eraser. Go figure.

"Thanks, er..." I trailed off.

"Lizzie. Lizzie Hearts. Future Queen of Hearts." she finished.

Queen of Hearts?

"That sounds like a huge responsibility you're going to take up." I said.

She nodded firmly. "Of course! And when I take it, I'm going to become a better ruler." She must be really proud to inherit something as big of a leadership role. I wish I had the same resolve.

"And you must be Cayden Pendragon, are you not?" her words got me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes." I replied meekly.

"Speak up. I can't hear you." she told me in a strict tone.

"Yes, I am." I repeated a little louder, but not too soft because we were still in class.

"Hmm, you need to be more confident. I mean, you are going to become a future king." she commented.

I froze at that statement.

"How did you-?" I began.

"As a future queen, I need to do my research." she answered in a matter-of-fact tone, which is justified.

"Well, actually, I'm not sure if I want to..." I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was raised and trained to be a knight. Being a king? I don't think I am up for it."

She continued to look at me before she scoffed. "Hmph. You have the potential to be a leader and yet you refuse a great position? Disappointing. I hate wasted potential!"

I sighed. Once I was done with the eraser, I gave it back to her. The rest of the class was in silence.

I can't expect her to understand my dilemma. And I don't blame her. If anything, I need to be learn how to be more decisive.

* * *

 **A/N: Another entry down! Who do you want Cayden to interact with next? It can be either the same or different person.**


	10. Entry 10: Notes of the Riddlish Mind

**Tuesday:**

There have been a lot of places I've been. But this one stands out really much.

The Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe was no ordinary tea place. In fact, it's quite out of this world to the ordinary eye as the layout was literally twisted. The roof had teacup structures, teacup shades for outdoors, curved windows, clocks all over the place that inaccurately tell the time, doors that lead to other universes and floating teacups that fly all over in the air.

I went to relax and study there to relieve the stress. This was all due to Mr. Rumpelstiltskin's lectures, which were all lies!

As I entered the place, a flying teacup had caught me off-guard as I ducked and dodged it. I looked all over the place and was baffled by the theme. Everything was out of place and moving around.

"Welcome to the most tea-riffic shop in all of Book End Village!" Maddie greeted as she came out from the kitchen. "Oh, Caydie! It's wonderful to see you again!"

Caydie? I raised my eyebrow at that.

"Good evening, Madeline. You work here?" I asked.

"Work here? I own the place!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "You're here for tea, aren't you? Just take a seat and I'll get some for you!" With that, she took out a filled serving tray with one hand from her hat?!

What?!

"Here you go!" She began to pour the tea into a cup as I took it.

"Thank you." I said to her as I sat down and drank some tea.

"You're welcome!" she replied cheerfully as she put the tea set back into her hat. How was that possible?! Ugh, I decided to ignore that before I got to my studying.

Silence ensured as I focused on my textbooks and notes.

"So whatcha reading?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, I'm studying for the Science and Sorcery test." I answered her.

"Boo, that's boring." she pouted.

"You have that test too, you know? We are in the same class." I reminded.

"But if I'm gonna study, then I always do it Wonderland style!" she exclaimed.

"Wonderland style?" I asked, curious at what that is.

"Here! I'll show you!" she took the textbooks and threw it up in the air. All of the sudden, the contents literally jumped out from them!

"Wha-bu-?" I sputtered in shock.

She giggled. "Your reactions are so silly. I used Wonderland magic!"

I have no idea that kind of magic existed, but I'll pretend that I do.

"Oh, I see." I muttered.

When the words formed, I was confused. It was all in riddle.

"I can't speak riddle." I told her.

"Oh! Then let me translate!" she offered enthusiastically.

It suddenly became a one-on-one study session. During this study session, several conversation topics came up. She did mention that she prefers Che-myth-stry over Science and Sorcery. I was wondering what the difference was.

She said that they are taught by different teachers.

Huh. She has a point.

I decided to take a break since all this riddlish was giving me a headache.

After that, I paid her and left. Though she gave me back some of my money, as she says that it's a "friend discount".

That means she considers me a friend.

I feel a bit flattered...but in a more genuine way.

I'm gonna go study now and maybe understand what all these notes mean.

At least I get to relax with Weapons training tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: He meets Maddie again! Who should he interact with next? It can be the same or different person.**


	11. Entry 11: Spear

**Wednesday:**

My first lesson was on the spear.

Professor Knight said that it was a common weapon known for it's length and reach. They are best for stabbing, but they can be used for other types of attacks if handled properly.

It can also be used as a tool for hunting, though I think that is out of the question.

He placed a practice dummy in front of me and I began to attack it with stabs. I could only miss several hits, as Mr. Knight explained that my stance is unbalanced. Legs bent down, arms firm and grip checked. With that, I managed to get hit the dummy even more. Stabs turned into strikes.

He said that if I managed to master my spear skills, I would be ready to learn more weapons like the javelin, halberd, polearm and quarterstaff. He said that if I'm strong enough, I could practice the battleaxe.

When it was time for a spar, he had me wear simple armor. Our duel began and I tried to hit him. However, he would deflect each attack and gain the upper hand on me. I would struggle and try to gain back momentum. When I did managed to strike him through his opening, he parried my attack and disarmed me.

He told me that an opponent like him would be challenging because of how experienced he was.

I had noticed many students watching from the classroom windows.

"Pay attention, Mr. Pendragon." Mr. Knight said strictly. I snapped back into his direction and did so.

It was really tiring, but I did learn a lot of skills.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter since this is about him developing his skills. So who should he interact with? As usual, same and different characters are allowed.**


	12. Entry 12: Sleeping Hood

**Thursday:**

I can't sleep right now. The bloody racket next door has already made me lose sleep.

Earlier, I was actually sleeping rather peacefully due to the fact that I had done too much studying. In fact, I was dreaming that I was an actual benevolent ruler. The lands of Camelot were peaceful and all was well.

Until a horrifying noise had alerted the kingdom and everyone began to panic.

A dragon had came up and destroyed the place. I had tried to kill it, but it killed me with a gruesome death.

I woke up in sweat, gasping and panting as I felt such horror in my nightmare. I wondered if this was a prediction from the future, where I was to lead a kingdom to my downfall. I was really scared.

Suddenly, some sort of noise and screaming from next door broke me out of my thoughts as I decided to wash my face in the bathroom before walking over to the next door.

When I left my room, I saw several other students outside the door, also tired of such nonsense. I recognized Hunter and Dexter there.

"What's going on?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"Hey, Cayden. Can't sleep as well?" Dexter greeted.

"You think?" I replied sarcastically. "Who is causing this ruckus?"

"Sparrow Hood. He's the musician of Ever After High." Dexter answered.

"And the noisiest!" Hunter growled before he banged the door.

The door opened up to show a guy in a green outfit. He had light skin, olive green eyes, orange hair and a soul patch.

"What's hangin', brochachos?!" he exclaimed.

"What's hanging, will be your neck if you don't shut that noise off!" Hunter exclaimed, as Dexter held him back from giving Sparrow a thrashing.

"Uh, Sparrow, is it?" I began.

"Looks like I'm becoming famous." he remarked as was turning the knob on his string instrument.

I ignored that comment. "I was wondering if you would please stop playing...whatever you are doing. All of us are trying to sleep."

He shook his head. "No can do. Got a gig to practice for tomorrow. Soon, the ladies will be all over me."

"But you wouldn't want to get tired for the ladies, right?" I pressed on.

He brushed off. "The Sparrow doesn't get tired! Once I go down, I always go back up!"

"I'll make sure you stay down." Hunter threatened as Dexter was still holding him back.

Sparrow looked back in his room. "Whoa, look at the time! Sorry, dudes. Gotta get back to practice!" With that, he had slammed the door closed. The "music" had resumed.

"Hunter, let's just go back and find a way to sleep." Dexter said as he tried to calm his friend down.

Hunter scowled as he walked back to his room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cayden." Dexter said as he followed his roommate. I sighed as I went back to my room. I began to try a find a way to sleep, but nothing seemed to work. I had the urge to barge into his room and take his guitar away, but that won't be fair since he's practicing for something important. I mean, I always practice my fighting techniques so that I can be ready to be a knight.

So, I'm writing this now.

It doesn't work.

Damn it.

* * *

 **A/N: That's another entry down! So who should he interact with next? It can be the same or different character.**


	13. Entry 13: An Earful Friday

**Friday:**

Because of that damn bard, I kept falling to sleep in Hexonomics class. Professor Rumpelstiltskin yelled "WAKE UP!" in my ear. I had fallen off my chair and slowly got back to my seat. He is officially the worst teacher I ever had the displeasure of learning from (like there was anything to learn in the first place).

"Cayden, you really need to sleep early." Apple reprimanded me as we walked to the castleteria. "Every person needs some good sunshine to enjoy their day! I'm not sure about villains, but definitely heroes!"

"It was that blasted bard last night. He was performing such atrocious music." I told her.

"Sparrow? That's understandable." she said. "He almost destroyed the stage at one point."

"I was this close to smashing that guitar." I told her.

"Did you?" she asked, worried.

I sighed. "As much as I wanted to, no. It wouldn't be fair."

"What's not fair?"

"He's practicing for a performance that he's putting his mind into. It's like a knight when he's training. Or a leader who is looking through hypothetical situations with their strategies." I explained to her.

Apple thought about it before she nodded. "Still, you should get some shut eye. You're almost becoming like Briar."

"Briar?" I asked.

"Oh, you haven't met her before. I should introduce you to her!" she exclaimed as she dragged me along to the castleteria.

She was rather insistent, so I complied.

When we reached there, I found Ashlynn with another girl. Her clothes were reminiscent to roses and thorns. They were on print, jewelry, and even hairstyle. Her colors consisted of pink and black, accentuated with silver accessories. She had thick and wavy brown hair with pink streaks running through it, light brown skin, and light mauve eyes.

Overall, she was beautiful.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Cayden." Apple introduced me.

"Hey, Ashlynn." I greeted.

"Hi." she gave a friendly wave and smile.

"You two met each other already?" Apple asked.

"Yeah. Me and Hunter were on a date and saw Cayden working at a huge garden." she explained.

"They went on to help me later on after I couldn't finish. And I still thank them for that." I continued.

"It's no big deal." Ashlynn said.

"Oh, Cayden! This is Briar." Apple introduced.

"'Sup." the girl called Briar greeted. "Briar Beauty, at your service."

"Yes, you are..." I slipped before I shook my head. "I mean, it's nice to meet you."

She chuckled. "Real charmer, aren't you?"

I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Where's Blondie?" Apple asked.

"She's doing the MirrorCast show." Ashlynn answered.

"MirrorCast?" I asked.

"You don't know what the MirrorCast is?" Apple asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, I am new here." I reminded her.

"Oh, right."

"Don't worry about it. How about you join us for lunch?" Briar offered.

"Alright." I said as I sat next to them.

We spent most of the lunch period talking about various topics. Briar was the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, so she was destined to follow her mother's legacy. However, she seemed really uneasy about it. So, she decided to live life to it's fullest. Ashlynn owned a shoe store, which was doing really well.

"Oh, there's gonna be a party tomorrow night. You guys are coming, right?" Briar said.

Apple and Ashlynn nodded.

"What about you, Cayden?"

"Well, I can't say no..." I replied, unsure.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow night!" Briar exclaimed as she got up.

"Where are you going, Briar?" Ashlynn asked.

"I'm gonna dragonride through the mountains! See you back at the dorm, Ashlynn!" With that, she's off.

"She has a knack for dangerous things, doesn't she?" I wondered.

"Briar says she wants to do everything before she goes to sleep for a 100 years." Apple said.

100 years?! Wouldn't she age? I was about to ask that question, but I went with my hunch not to since it sounded like a sensitive topic. Still, I can't help but feel sorry for her. 100 years and she'll wake up to find her friends...gone.

We talked for hours before I had to get to my next class.

* * *

I met Raven in my Crownculus class. I really like Madame Maid Marian's class. She's a really nice teacher. I mean, I could talk to her in a casual conversation and it's all pretty good. I sat next to Raven as class was about to get started.

"So, I heard that Rumpelstiltskin gave you an earful." Raven said.

"Literally and figuratively." I replied as I dug my ear with my pinky. "I mean, I couldn't sleep last night because of Sparrow's music practice."

"Well, he is passionate about it." Raven replied before she frowned. "Though I can't really stand that arrogance of his."

"I'm sorry about Sparrow." Madame Marian cut in. "Sparrow really has dreams of becoming a huge rockstar. I didn't know that he would disturb you."

"Oh, it's alright. He was only practicing for his performance tonight. I wouldn't want him to stop all because of me." I said.

"Nonsense. I can't have students sleeping in my classroom." Or have damsels snoring in front of their captors." she joked. That got a laugh out of me and Raven. "But in all seriousness, I should at least tell Sparrow to be more considerate for others."

"It's alright." I insisted.

We continued to converse before the bell rang as Madam Marian went to her desk to start the class.

"She's really cool." I said as Raven nodded in agreement.

"She's actually okay with me acting like a damsel in Damsel-in-Distressing, though I'm actually not that enthusiastic to be in the class since I'm not quite fond of calling for a hero to rescue me." Raven replied.

"To be honest, a damsel that can escape the clutches is quite a useful person if they have the determination."

"Mhm. And besides, I have magic that can help me." Raven's hand glowed a dark purple aura.

"Incredible." I remarked.

"Not really." Raven muttered.

Before I could go on, we noticed Darling walking towards us. Guys look really awestruck as they watched her walk pass by them before sitting next to Raven.

"Hey, Raven." Darling greeting before she noticed me. "Cayden, great to see you here!"

"Afternoon." I greeted.

"Hey, Darling." Raven gave her own greeting.

"I'm not late, aren't I?" Darling asked.

"Nope, right on time." Raven answered.

"Oh, good. A couple of guys were trying to confess their love to me."

"You're not boasting, are you?" Raven said with a smirk. I knew that she was teasing.

Darling blushed. "It's not like that! I'm flattered and all, but I just can't accept fake feelings."

"I agree with you there." I added my thoughts.

"I wish I could meet someone with a pure heart." she said before she sighed. "But it's hard finding the one since my brothers always seem to scare them."

At least I know that Daring cares for his siblings.

"Maybe they know that those people have fake feelings?" I suggested.

"Yeah. Daring might be a narcissistic meathead, but he probably knows how it feels since you have the same charm as him." Raven added.

Darling gave a ladylike snort. Was that even possible? "You're half-right. He actually likes to take advantage of that trait." She slowly smiled. "But Dexter's a really modest guy. Still, I can handle how I choose my suitors."

It became girl talk between them and decided to focus on class.

After class, I was about to leave before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Darling looking at me.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

I nodded as we walked through the hallways.

"About my dad..." she began. I knew what this was about.

"No need to say more. He seems to be a man of tradition." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "He's way more than that. He's totally pro-destiny."

"That must be quite tough."

She shrugged. "Not really. I can actually handle myself pretty well."

I nodded in approval. "That's good to hear."

"Someday, I wanna prove that females aren't just princesses and can be heroes as well."

"I agree there." I said. "Times are changing. Women are becoming more independent and they should be given more active roles if they're up for it."

"Finally, someone gets it!" Darling exclaimed. "I think the knights back at your home are really strong."

"They are." I replied.

"What kind of training did they do?" she asked.

"Well..."

The conversation went on before we reached the next class.

* * *

 **A/N: Done and done. Who do you want Cayden to interact with next? As usual, same and different characters.**


	14. Entry 14: The Party Change

**Saturday:**

Well, I went to that party just now. It was...eventful.

* * *

I wanted to get ready for the party since I thought that it was going to be a big event. Apparently, it wasn't. However, Ashlynn insisted that I get a haircut.

"It's just that it's starting to become shaggy and messy. You might want to leave a good impression for your...destined one." she said with a glint in her eye.

"She's got a point." Hunter added. "I mean, no girl would wanna date a guy that looks like a bum." Ashlynn elbowed her boyfriend.

"I haven't noticed." I replied as I brushed my long silver hair. "I've been too busy with a lot of things."

"Well, I know someone that can help you with that." Ashlynn said as she dragged me along Book End. I could hear Hunter's chuckles as I was taken along.

We arrived at a placed called the Tower Hair Salon. The place was composed of a tall tower atop its structure with their company logo sign next to the roof of the tower. The hair salon mostly uses its ground floor for styling purposes. The ground floor had a cupboard and several lit up hair-styling booths in a line.

"Hey, Poppy? You in here?" Ashlynn called out.

A girl had came out from upstairs. Her naturally strawberry blonde hair was cut short and half of it was dyed purple. She seems to be into purple and pink and her accessories took the shape of hair care products and braids. She seemed to include shoals or scarves to her regular fashion. She wore simple clothes that are quite modest. She had aqua colored eyes.

"Hey, Ashlynn. Whose the new guy?" the girl, Poppy, replied.

"This here is Cayden, a new student that transferred from last week." Ashlynn introduced.

"Hello." I said, giving a wave.

"Name's Poppy O'Hair." she greeted as she offered a handshake. Of course, I accepted it.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said.

Poppy gave me a light punch to my arm. "No need to go all formal on me. Come on and have a seat."

I sat in one of the booths as she began to inspect my hair as Ashlynn decided to return to Hunter. She said that I should give her a call through my phone after giving me her number, though there was one problem:

I don't have a phone.

"Would you like a trim or a fresh cut?" Poppy asked.

I thought about it. I do need a new fresh start. And cutting my hair somehow symbolizes that.

"The latter, please." I answered.

She smirked as she began to do her work. I could hear the snips of the scissors as well as notice strands of my silver hair falling. A thought had occurred to me.

"Can I have a request?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Poppy asked.

"Could you dye the streaks of my hair black?" If one of my ancestors had silver hair, I hope having black colors would allow me to form my own destiny.

"Well, you've came to the right person. I know all about hair dye." she said.

I had closed my eyes as she continued to perform her hair styling.

"What's with the eye closing?" Poppy asked.

"I've never seen your hair styling, so I wanted to close my eyes to see the unpredictable results."

I could feel her smirk. "Well, you can say that it's like magic."

I heard the bell by the door.

"Hey, Poppy!" I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Holly! Here for the usual?" Poppy replied.

"Yup!" the voice, Holly, answered. A second of silence. "I've never seen him before. Does he go to our school?"

I felt Poppy grip my shoulder slightly. It probably meant that I should pretend to sleep.

"Yeah! This is Cayden Pendragon." she answered.

About five seconds of silence...

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I heard Holly exclaim. "You mean that he's a descendant of King Arthur of Camelot?!"

"Yep." Poppy answered.

"That is so amazing! But why is he sleeping?"

"He seemed to have a rough day." Poppy answered. I almost held back a snort of laughter.

"Ooh...maybe he fought a hydra and then went off to fight a horde of raging demons!" Holly exclaimed.

She must have an active imagination, because that's far from the truth.

"Holly, he's about the same age as us. I doubt he's done something like that before." Poppy said. She's right though. While there's a possibility that I might actually fight such dangerous creatures, I'm probably gonna do that in a young age if the matter is critically important.

"He looks cute for a future king though." Holly commented.

I almost stammered at that sentence. I heard Poppy laugh a bit. Why do I feel red on my cheeks?

"He's a looker, alright." Poppy said. "Who he is, is probably as important."

Of course I am. I'm a knight...

...aren't I?

"Oh, he's probably a nice guy. But Daring is so...wow." Holly said as she sighed dreamily.

I have no idea, but that felt like an inner blow.

"You may never know if you try to speak to him." Poppy said.

"Oh, maybe I can!" I heard footsteps and then gentle shoulder rubs. "Hey, wake up."

On cue, I pretended to act like I just woke up from a nap just in time to face Holly.

Holly had very long strawberry blonde hair with a braid on the side. She had pale skin, aqua colored eyes, and natural pink lips. Her choice of attire was quaint yet charming - she seemed to enjoy braiding her hair or styling it in an updo and had embellished her accessories with hollies, which could explain her namesake. Her outfit had pastel colors with gold.

Overall, she looked exactly like Poppy but in a more elegant style.

"H-hello? I believe I've never seen you before." I greeted with a soft smile.

Her smile was radiant. "I'm Holly O'Hair, Poppy's twin sister!"

"It's nice to meet you, Holly. I'm..."

"Cayden Pendragon! The descendant of Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot!" she finished, cutting me off. She must be really excited to hear of such stories.

"Well, I guess you can put it like that." I muttered.

Poppy chuckled. "Easy there, Holly. I don't think he can contain your excitement."

We spent the minutes chatting away as Poppy did my hair. I really didn't take Holly as the bookworm type since she's quite as glamorous as all the other girls in school. Poppy was definitely the free spirited of the two.

After the cutting and rinsing, Poppy began to move my hair in several directions as if she was deciding where my hair should go.

"And...done." Poppy declared as she stopped. I looked into the mirror and saw my own reflection.

My hair was a bit spiky from the antennae, but the fringe was still freely moving (just that it's still trimmed). My long hair was cut drastically. It used to be by the waist. Now, it was by the neck. I wouldn't have to tie it up. The sides were also cut, though they reach halfway by my ears. My silver hair had contained thin black streaks.

"You look fabulous!" Holly exclaimed.

I wasn't really sure that if I really do look good in my own appearance, but I was satisfied enough that my hair had drastically changed. At least it wasn't a mohican.

"Thank you for your service." I said to Poppy as I got up. "How much do I pay you?"

She brushed it off. "Ashlynn already left the tip before she left."

That's one I owe to Hunter and two to Ashlynn.

"She didn't have to do that..." I muttered.

"Hey, if you're her friend, then I think she knows what she's doing." Poppy assured her.

"It's not that. It's just that I already have the amount." I insisted.

"Oh, stop it and accept her generosity." Once again, the hairstylist lightly punched me in the arm.

"Well, I better call her. Do you think I could borrow a communication device?" I asked.

"You mean a MirrorPhone?" Holly asked.

"That's what it's called?" I wondered.

"You mean you don't know or own one?" Holly's look was incredulous.

I meekly nodded.

"Maybe you can use that money to buy one! Then I can teach you how to use it!" Holly exclaimed.

"That's a bit much, isn't it?" I questioned.

"Of course!" she answered. "I can teach you how to use it! I mean, I've used my MirrorBlog quite a lot!"

"I'll lend you my phone." Poppy offered. "I gotta work on Holly's hair."

I nodded my thanks as I scrolled through the contacts section to find Ashlynn's name there.

"How to I talk to people on the phone?" I asked. Both sisters facepalmed.

"Just put it to your ear." Poppy answered.

"Right." And I did. There was beeping noise until I heard a voice.

"Hello?" That was Ashlynn's voice!

"Ashlynn? It's Cayden. I'm already done with my haircut." I told her.

"Great! Me and Hunter will be there." With that, the call ended.

I gave the phone back to Poppy and sat by the waiting booth. I was silent as the sisters were having their chat until I heard one of them call me.

"So, Cayden?" Holly began. "What's your home like?"

Then the conversation was very casual but deep at the same time. Holly hoped that she could write stories after her fairy tale is over while Poppy dreams of becoming one of the best hairstylists in all the land. I told them that I want to become a knight to protect the land.

"But wouldn't you want to be a king? That's what almost every guy would dream of." Holly asked.

"Those guys probably think about the perks. Like having to sit on the throne and stuff." Poppy said.

"A king has to be an expert in politics. I'm not good at that. Instead, I wish to protect by fighting." I told them.

"Like rescuing princesses and stuff like that?" Holly asked excitedly. I nodded. "That's so romantic!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Poppy, who shrugged.

"She loves writing fanfiction about the Royal students here in Ever After High." Poppy answered.

"Poppy! You aren't supposed to tell anyone that!" Holly hissed, her face puffed up in embarrassment.

"That's...interesting." I commented, unsure about that fact.

"Great, now you made Caydie think I'm a weirdo!" the long-haired twin exclaimed.

"Aren't you?" Poppy retorted with a smirk.

"Ooh!" Holly's cheeks were even more puffed out before she settled with a cute pout. "You're lucky that your my sister."

We got to know each other more until Ashlynn and Hunter came in.

"Nice haircut." Hunter commented.

"Thanks." I said as I turned back to Poppy. "I'll see you later."

Poppy waved before Holly interjected. "You're gonna be at the party tonight, right?" I nodded before she squealed in excitement as I left with the couple.

"Where are we headed next?" I asked.

"We're gonna help you find clothes that can fit you for the party." Ashlynn answered.

"And I'm coming along to make sure that you don't look like walking glitter." Hunter added.

"Walking glitter?" I questioned as we went to check on some clothes. I wouldn't want to bore you with the process, so I'll just skip on to the party.

* * *

It was evening as I saw people gathered outside a place called the Red Shoes Dance Club.

I was dressed in something...different. I practically wore black. Skintight singlet, leather jeans and a wristband on my left arm. My sneakers were black with white soles and this was the first time I wore studded earrings. I had a belt on with a chain attached to it along with my pants while a dog tag necklace surrounded my neck.

Hunter was the one who got me the outfit. Ashlynn at first thought that black wasn't going to fit me, but apparently I proved her wrong by wearing this. Hunter had suggested that I put on studs. It stung when I had put them on since this was the first time I wore it. The dog tag necklace was give to me by one of my classmates back at the knight academy. I would say who it belonged to, but that's a story for another time.

When we got into the club, I could feel a few stares coming in my way as we went inside. We saw many familiar faces around the club as we went to talk to them.

* * *

 ** _The list of people I recognized:_**

 _-Raven Queen_

 _-Madeline Hatter_

 _-Apple White_

 _-Briar Beauty_

 _-Dexter Charming_

 _-Daring Charming_

 _-Darling Charming_

 _-Sparrow Hood_

 _-Holly O'Hair_

 _-Poppy O'Hair_

 _-Lizzie Hearts_

 _-Kitty Cheshire_

* * *

Every person I know is here. I didn't count Ashlynn and Hunter on the list because they came in here with me. I even met two people I've never interacted with before.

C.A. Cupid and Blondie Locks.

How should I start?

* * *

 **C.A. Cupid**

After I was pushed out of the way by guys from my conversation with Darling (she mouthed "sorry") as she was dragged away, I decided to walk around a bit. Suddenly, I had noticed a girl staring off seemingly into space.

She had long, wavy pink hair accentuated with white strands. She also had pale skin, blue eyes, and ivory feathered wings. She was dressed in shades of pink, as well as white, black, and gold. There were heart, arrow, and feather symbols on her outfit.

She looked like a goddess. Figuratively.

I decided to walk up to her to see if she was okay.

"Hello?" I said as I waved my hand in front of her eyes.

She blinked as I seemed to brought her back to reality before she looked at me.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." she said.

"It's alright. I thought that you were possessed or something." I joked.

She gave a soft laugh. "No, no. It's something else."

"Something...else?" I trailed off as I see that it was Dexter she was looking at.

"You seemed to be focused on Dexter, who seems to be..." I noticed that Dexter was looking at Raven. "...looking at Raven."

Her sigh seemed to be quite dejected.

"Is he planning to terrorize Raven?" I questioned.

"Oh, no!" Cupid softly exclaimed as she seemed to be more alert. "It's just that..." She was struggling to put words together. I made a quick guess.

"He is enamored with her, is he not?" I said in a softer tone.

She nodded glumly as I sat next to her.

"And judging by your expression, you possess some sort of affection for him." I continued slowly.

She looked slightly surprised, but ended up looking down at her own feet.

"I may not know about the matters of the heart, but I think you should spend time with your friends. They might be feeling left out without you." I told her, but she shook her head.

"They have their other friends with them. They'll be fine."

"But you can't complete a connection without a missing link." I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"You'll figure that out." I said as I had to go as I saw Darling and Raven signaling me to come over to their spot.

"Wait." the girl called out. "I never got your name."

"Cayden. Cayden Pendragon." I answered.

"Cayden." she repeated. "People know me as C.A. Cupid. So the next time we see each other again, you can call me Cupid."

"Cupid." I said. "I'll remember that." With that, I strode off.

As I was having a chat with Darling and Raven, I found out that Cupid had her own radio show where she gives love advice. Ironic, since she doesn't know how to approach her own romance. When I saw Cupid again, I saw her having fun with Ashlynn and a blonde girl.

Speaking of the blonde girl...

* * *

 **Blondie Locks:**

Blondie had yellow blonde hair - like her name stated. Her hair was very curly, and she had light skin and big blue eyes. She had some sort-of innocent flair complete with these colors: blue and yellow. Her outfits consisted of very cute bear prints and faux fur accents.

Apple introduced me to her while I was merely by the bar drinking some punch. Blondie seemed to very sociable and bubbly as managed to converse about various topics. When it came to technology, however...

"You don't have a MirrorPhone?!" Blondie gasped.

I raised my hands in the air. "I know, I know."

"I'll have to take you to get one tomorrow! You'll be able to watch the MirrorCast!" she exclaimed.

"The show you host?" I asked.

"That's just right!" she answered.

"What is it about?"

The show was about the school itself and the everyday life going on in it, though there was gossip within the student body.

"Do you think I could an interview with you?" she asked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well, you are a new student. And many people haven't heard of you yet. So maybe I can get them to know you a bit more!" she explained.

I thought about it. She was going to ask questions about my life. Some parts of my life seem personal, but I wondered if she would ask the most basic questions.

"Will the questions be simple?" I asked.

"That's just right!" she answered, her smile beaming.

"Alright. I trust you. I get uncomfortable when someone indulges into my personal life." I explained.

"Oh..." Blondie looked contemplated. What was she thinking? "I'll keep that in mind." The tone in her voice sounded unsure.

Before I could continue talking with her, Hunter had called me over with him, Dexter and Daring to have a drinking contest.

* * *

Thank goodness the drinks weren't alcoholic. I was about to leave the club, until I noticed Kitty crouching by the table. Curiously, I walked towards her and took a good view as to what she was up to. She was holding some sort of vial while dipping it in the bowl.

"Kitty." I said as she jumped in shock.

"You startled me!" she said before giving that signature grin of her's. "Not bad."

"Are you intoxicating the drink?" I questioned.

She shifted her eyes. "No..."

"Kitty." I said again, more sternly.

"Oh, lighten up a bit. I'm just trying to liven up the party!"

"By making them drunk?" I questioned.

"No. By getting them even more MAD!" she answered.

"Mad? Isn't that Maddie's department?"

"Oh, she knows about it." her grin goes wider. "She's too mad to even bother. I'm just gonna make this joint even more WONDERFUL!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thank goodness I was about to leave."

She pouted. "Aww, leaving so soon? No need to be a party pooper."

"A party pooper I may be, I have work tomorrow."

She shrugged. "Your loss. You're missing out."

"Tell me what happens tomorrow." I said as I walked out of the club.

"No promises." I heard Kitty's voice before I went back to my dorm room.

* * *

So far, it's quite eventful. Although, I feel concerned for the others. Well, no fretting. I'm gonna go and try to take these studs out.

* * *

 **A/N: A long one! So who should he interact with next? As usual, same or different characters.**


	15. Entry 15: Meeting the Hood in the Woods

**Sunday:**

A Wonderland hangover. Who would have thought that the side effects would include absolute chaos?

Kitty had told me all about what happened after I left the club. The dancing was all cuckoo and everyone was speaking full-on riddlish. Music was also changed to the Wonderlandian genre, which included a lot of brass instruments.

Thank Camelot that I left early.

As usual, I tried to tell her not to do it again but she laughed it off before she disappeared, dragging that Cheshire grin with her.

I'm just glad that I got these studs out. They're really uncomfortable in my ear, with the metal sticking through. This makes me less excited about impalement.

For good reason.

* * *

I decided to take a walk through the woods so that I could continue practicing with my spear. With everyone still trying to recover from their hangovers and Kitty nowhere to be seen, training would have to be the best option.

The lunges and thrusts were put into full force, yet I still had kept my grip firm. Twirling around and swinging it, there would be one instance where I would slam the pointed edge down on the grass.

When I was finished, I heard rustling coming from the bushes.

"Hello?" I called out. No response, the rustling had continued.

When I slowly approached it, something or someone had lunged at me.

Luckily, my spear had helped me prevent them from getting further to clawing my eyes out. I could hear gnashing, gnarling, and growling. When I opened my eyes, I managed to take a good look at my captor.

She had long, dark brown hair with several white streaks, predominantly on the left side, peach skin, and yellow eyes. Her makeup and outfit consisted of dark colors along with red. She wore a red hood.

She looked quite enchanting.

"Woah, easy there! I don't wish to fight you!" I exclaimed, hoping that she would calm down.

Fortunately, she did as her body was less tense and slowly backed away. Her yellow eyes had turned into slate grey. That didn't deter her beauty.

"Sorry. I thought that you were going to attack me." she said in a timid voice.

"It's alright. I thought that you were an assassin." I replied.

"What made you think that I was an assassin?" she asked, her tone sounded more curious.

"Well, you're wearing a hood." I answered.

"Oh, that. I'm actually the next Red Riding Hood." she explained. That explains it.

"Red Riding Hood? That's quite something." I remarked.

"It is."

There was a moment of awkward silence as we looked away from each other.

"I guess we could've gone off to a better start. How about trying again?" I offered as we looked at each other again.

She stared at me before she smiled. "I would like that."

I let my hand out for a handshake. "Cayden Pendragon, descendant of King Arthur."

"Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood." she took the hand as we shook on it.

"That name really fits you." I commented.

"Really?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, the color cerise is also red, but pinkish." I mumbled. "Then maybe, it can be considered light red since pink is actually mixed with white, which is also white for light. And light can also..." I stopped myself before I looked at Cerise again, who had an amused expression on her face. "I'm dragging on, aren't I?" I asked, despite knowing fully well what the answer was.

She let out a soft giggle. "Yeah."

I sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. My roommate does that as well." Cerise said.

"Oh, really?"

We went on to chat about our friends. She was actually friends with Raven and Maddie, though one question was on my mind.

"I didn't see you at the party last night, since I presume that everyone knows about it."

She looked down at her feet. "Yeah, I was quite busy with something."

"I understand that. Not everyone can go. Besides, they're quite lucky not to be there."

"How come?" she asked.

"Noticed how everyone was in their rooms?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. No wonder Cedar was sleeping in."

"Kitty intoxicated the drinks with Wonderland substance." I told her.

"So that's why." she growled, her eyes turned yellow.

"You okay?" I asked.

She shook her head as her eyes turned back to grey. "Yeah, sorry about that. Let's just say that there was a part of history I had with her."

I dropped the subject immediately before we continued to chat before the sun had set.

On a lighter note, she enjoys playing sports.

* * *

I went to the underground arena again. This time, I fought a talking wyvern. I could feel the thrill of defeating it after I smashed it's head in with the handle of the spear.

* * *

 **A/N: Now you guys are wondering why this story is rated M, right? Well, this story is going to contain sexual content, violence and occasional profanity from here and there on rare instances. However, the story will still be lighthearted as I will try. Remember, Cayden isn't raised from a land like most of the Fairy Tale world, so swearing is going to be an occasional thing for him. It's also going to be a running gag.**

 **So who should he interact with next? As usual, same or different.**


	16. Entry 16: Through the Strategic Glass

**Monday:**

I finally bought myself a MirrorPhone. Thanks to the arena battles, I managed to afford it quite well. However, I can't figure out the darn thing since all I saw was little square pictures on the screen. I spent an entire class period trying to figure out how to use it. I touched the screen, which displayed different visuals.

Blondie had taught me how to use it at lunch, telling me that I can chat through the screen or through voice. She even told me about the MirrorNet and how it allows me to browse through the school's website. There's even hexting where letters are typed through the screen instead of writing. Quite fascinating.

There's even something called Fablebook, which allows me to keep in touch with people throughout the land. I registered an account and I was recommended to post my profile picture. Blondie had told me that there was a camera feature on my phone that allowed me to take pictures. She suggested a selfie, which meant a picture of myself at close range. I was uncertain, but I complied.

I used both of my hands and pressed the button. What I didn't know until I saw the picture was me with a normal smile and Hunter making me look ridiculous from behind by using his fingers to look like I have horns. He gave a soft laugh when he saw the picture.

Nevertheless, I decided to use that as my profile picture.

Blondie asked me to watched her MirrorCast. When I saw it, I scrolled through a huge ton of episodes and watched a few. The time ranges between 10-30 minutes. Sometimes there would even be 45-60 minute shows. She said that I my interview would be scheduled Wednesday. She seems to upload them on a daily basis.

* * *

After classes ended, I decided to train as usual. While I was supposed to practice my spear skills, I felt like my sword skills are starting to dwindle a bit. So, it was unanimously decided that I would train my sword once again. Of course, I would use a wooden training sword for this.

However, my training was interrupted when I saw Lizzie Hearts walking towards my direction.

"Lizzie, what brings you-"

"Save the pleasantries, Cayden. Why aren't you practicing you strategy skills?" she asked in a rather stern tone. She was referring to one of the topics in Kingdom Management.

"B-but strategy skills are only in the military section of the subject." I protested.

"That's still not a good excuse as to stray away from that. If we ever become partners on an assignment, you better not royally screw up!" Lizzie threatened. I gulped.

"But we aren't." I replied weakly.

"I'm still not taking any chances! I will need an alliance with a competent leader rather than a foolhardy warlord in the future. Come on!" she said as she dragged me by the arm.

"W-where are we going?" I asked, while feeling the vice grip from her hand.

"To meet a friend of mine."

* * *

Apparently, her friend was Alistair Wonderland, captain of the chess club and son of Alice in Wonderland. Alistair had quail-brown hair, baby blue eyes, bangs and peach skin.

Sitting next to him was Bunny Blanc, another friend of Lizzie's and the daughter of the White Rabbit. Bunny had light pink skin and shoulder-length white hair with a fringe. Bunny seemed to incorporated stopwatches and clocks in her outfit.

Lizzie walked off, telling both of her friends to report to her of my progress.

"Sorry about Lizzie. She's very determined with these kinds of things." Bunny apologized on her behalf.

"Nothing to apologize, but what is with her behavior?" I asked.

"She would find potential 'subjects'," Alistair said 'subjects' with quotation marks, "and gain them as future allies."

"But really, she's trying to make friends." Bunny added.

"Is dragging me to train at a certain subject a way for her to make friends?" I asked with a skeptical eyebrow.

"Nah, it's the first time and I wonder what had her do this." Alistair answered.

"Maybe she has a soft-spot for Cayden?" Bunny suggested.

"Or...she's quite high maintenance." I said.

"Uh..." Bunny was uncertain as Alistair shrugged.

"I wouldn't go that far." Alistair said. "She's almost inherited her mother's mood swings."

"Mood swings?" I repeated with slightly widened eyes.

"But she's actually a sweetheart." Bunny added. "That's why we're friends with her."

"I would guess that she would want you to make an easy choice with your dilemma." Alistair said.

"You two know?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"She told us. And what better way to help you than a game of chess?" Alistair answered.

I lost. Three times in a row. I've tried using strategies, but all of them were countered by Alistair's. I even cornered his king at one point, but he knocked my queen out with his knight.

"Shouldn't you take it easy on him, Alistair?" Bunny suggested, taking pity on my losses.

"Sorry, Bunny. But Lizzie said that I have to go harsh on him. Or it's-"

"I know. Off with your head." Bunny said with a sigh.

"No hard feelings, right?" Alistair asked.

"None at all." I deadpanned, though this was meant in good jest.

While playing a couple more chess games, we would divulge in conversation. Alistair was quite a smart guy who knew how to put his brain to use. He would even ask me riddles that I wouldn't get, but figured out eventually. Bunny was quite an intelligent girl as well, though she seems to be timid about it. However, I will give her points for her maturity. Throughout the time, I noticed something about these two.

Whenever they glanced at each other, they would look away and I would see the faint blushes on their cheeks. It's almost like the situation with Cupid's, but this was more mutual. Pretty easy if they were a bit more extroverted with their feelings.

But what can I do? Nothing. This wasn't my business and I have no right to interfere. Besides, I was never good at romance.

By the time the sun had set, Alistair decided to end it by the score of 9-0. Bunny had hastily left after she had transformed into a...literal bunny, saying that she has to do "the...thing at the...place". Alistair looked dejected, but I decided to cheer him up with some conversation while walking to his room.

"You know, you should join the chess club. We're looking for members." he suggested.

"Well, if it'll get Lizzie off my ear about kingdom management classes, then I guess I'm up for it." I replied.

"Hexcellent!" he exclaimed in excitement. Was the word 'hexcellent' a term for 'excellent'? I would scratch my mind about that.

"I gotta hext Lizzie. She's really demanding when it comes to these things." he said. "I'll see you later." With that, he went back in his room.

* * *

When I watched the MirrorCast, Blondie had ended the episode by suggesting the viewers to send in questions for me to answer. Well, that's...somewhat pleasant. I mean, I don't know what questions would be asked. I can only hope this would end well.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's where you, the readers, come in. You can send me as many questions as you want. Be it through reviews or PMs, just send them in!**

 **And another note, I was wondering if any of you would like to see Cayden be a part of the Way Too Wonderland story or not? I've been questioning myself about it as well.**

 **So who do you want him to interact with next? As usual, same or different.**


	17. Entry 17 Moonlight Spar

**Tuesday:**

Dinner was a quiet affair. Nothing eventful happened in class today and sports was...meh. Still, I was quite nervous for tomorrow's interview with Blondie. So to calm my nerves down, I decided to do what I usually do.

Train.

* * *

After dinner, I decided to head into the school's training yard after grabbing a sword and a spear. I had permission from Professor Knight himself. He was rather hesitant, but nevertheless trusted me with it. It was 8 at the time, so I knew that it was enough for me to get some action. It was a matter of time before 11. I would be able to train both weapons after an hour each.

Focusing myself, I would use my weapons with precision and technique. Sometimes, I would visualize my opponents and try to fight them in both offense and defense. My imaginations ranged from minions to blood knights to various creatures of any kind. In a way, it felt kind of exciting. However, I had to make the hypothetical situations realistic in a sense that I'm facing tough opponents.

You know, there should be a combat simulator. And training dummies do not help when they're standing stiff as a board.

Nevertheless, it was mostly technique and move practice as to how careful I have to control the blade.

"You're training hard."

I looked to see Darling Charming by the entrance, giving that beautiful smile of hers with the arms crossed.

"Indeed I am. Anything to prove how much of a knight I need to be." I told her.

She began walking towards me. "Don't mind me. I'm just here to watch." she said.

I looked at the sword before looking back at her. "Would you like a spar?"

She was genuinely surprised. "You don't think I'm sort of damsel in distress?"

I shook my head. "Even princesses need to defend themselves."

She gave a soft smile and grabbed the sword.

I looked at the windows. "Are you sure, though? Your brothers might not like what they see. They might think I'm assaulting you."

She rolled her eyes. "Knowing them, Dexter is busy gushing about Raven while Daring is focusing on himself with this thousand mirrors. Besides, it's been long since I've wielded these."

I chuckled at that before I gave her the sword. "True. So how good are you with the sword?"

She shrugged as she got into a fighting stance. "How about we find out?"

I nodded as I raised my spear.

She was definitely talented with the sword. However, I could say that we were both on equal ground as we merely clashed blades. Whenever I try stabbing at her, she swings the spear away with her sword. And whenever she would find the opportunity to strike, I would use the handle to block the clash.

It was a stalemate, but an intense one at that.

"Your skills are impressive." I remarked.

She gave a curtsy. "Why thank you."

"You should be a knight as well."

"Hah. My dad wouldn't allow that. You know how he is." she muttered.

I shrugged. "Well, the times are changing. Do any of your friends know?"

She shook her head. "I usually secretly practice or go out exploring in the forest whenever everyone in the castle is busy."

"That's one way to kill time." I remarked.

She smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet."

With that sentence, she flicked her gorgeous platinum blonde hair in the wind. As she did that, I felt time slowing down around me. The leave petals were performing a slow loop, the hairs on my skin would bristle and my hair would slowly direct themselves thanks to the breeze. Yet somehow, I was able to move at a normal speed.

"So, what do you think?" Darling asked as her hair was back to where it was.

"That's quite a magical power." I answered.

She chuckled. "It is, isn't it? When you're part of the Charming family, you tend to inherit magic powers that are based on appearance. Sometimes beauty is the deadliest weapon."

I nodded in agreement. "Enemies would fall for such a ploy. Still, you managed to slow down time. Impressive."

"Thanks. Though I would only need that in a last resort."

"Secret weapon?" I questioned.

She gave a nod.

"Figures. There should be a story for you where the heroine would outwit her captors at every turn."

She gave a laugh. "That would be a great destiny."

We spent the night talking about various topics. From home to family to friends to school and finally knighthood, it was pretty relaxing. Especially when the night is peaceful.

"The moon looks beautiful out here." I commented.

"It sure is." she replied.

I took a glimpse at her, which made my eyes widen a bit. The moonlight had definitely brought out the full extent of her beauty.

When she was about to turn her direction to me, I went back to looking at the moon. My breathing was still intact, though my heart was thumping heavily.

"It's gonna be late. We've gotta get up for classes tomorrow." I said while keeping myself composed as she agreed.

"I'll walk you back to the dorm." I offered, but she politely declined.

"It's only two minutes there. I can manage."

"Well, goodnight then." I said.

"Goodnight." she replied as she walked back before turning back to me. "Oh, and I'm looking forward to watching your interview."

"You are?"

"Of course. Everyone in the school is." With that, she strode off.

I went back to my room and take a shower from the training I had. However, my mind was frozen as to what I registered.

Everyone's gonna watch.

...

Oh, no.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's another entry down. As I said before, send your questions in! Reviews or PMs work and it can be as many as you want! And don't forget to comment as to who you want Cayden to interact with next? Like usual, same or different!**


	18. Entry 18: An Interview

**Wednesday:**

Professor Knight said that I've improved on my spear skills. While he said that I would be ready for mounted combat, he added that it wasn't my time just yet.

Now, he wanted me to learn how to use the polearm. Polearms are very similar to pikes and halberds as while stabbing is vital, their swinging attacks bring out their full effectiveness.

He said that the easiest way to use it is to hold it like a spear, but use it like a sword. So far, it has worked. However, he has also hinted that several circular techniques can also work.

It definitely was quite easy, to say the least. However, he told me that my task was to discover new and original techniques.

We did have a spar with polearms. However, we ended up in a stalemate despite the fact that he would have the upper hand. Mr. Knight said that my problem was that I was too grounded as I need to use the environment more, so I need to practice on that.

* * *

I waited in the Mirror Lab for Blondie Locks to arrive. It was quite a long time since I did finish class early. When the door opened, someone had came in. It wasn't Blondie, but it was Dexter Charming.

"Dexter? What brings you here?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm here to act as the cameraman for your interview on the MirrorCast."

"Oh, so you're the cameraman. How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the first episode."

"Wow, that really takes dedication." I told him.

He shrugged. "It's a past time since I have nothing better to do."

We decided to make small talk about technology, though Dexter look quite baffled at how I'm way behind it. He recommended that I should check out the Mirror shop down at Book End to try out some of them.

"The MirrorPad allows you more access to more apps." he said, telling me about the MirrorPad features.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Which I did...for a few seconds. What? I think that a MirrorPhone is enough for communication.

Suddenly, Blondie had burst through the doors.

"Cayden! You're here!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I am." I replied, eyebrow raised.

"That's just right! Now I won't have to lockpick your dorm room."

"Yeah, you-wait what?"

She ignored that and proceeded to do her introduction while Dexter began to roll the camera on his MirrorPad.

"Welcome viewers, to my MirrorCast show: Just Right! I'm your host, Blondie Locks, and today we have a special new episode for you all. Last time I ask you all, the viewers, to send in questions for our guest today. There were a lot of questions you guys had sent, but I decided to choose ones that are just right."

She looked at me.

"Right now I'm with new student, Cayden Pendragon, who is known as the descendant of King Arthur of Camelot. Tell me, Cayden. How do you feel being on the show?"

"Feels nice to be here." I answered.

And this is how the questions went.

* * *

 _The Interview:_

 _Blondie: You're having a sleepover with your best friends forever after. How will you spend the evening?_

 _Cayden: Well, I honestly have no idea. Sleepover as in sleeping over at someone's home?_

 _Blondie nodded._

 _Cayden: Hmm...I guess we do what the host would want us to do._

 _Blondie: But what if you're the host?_

 _Cayden: We can...do what they want?_

 _Blondie raised her eyebrow._

 _Cayden: I mean, I am open to ideas. I haven't had a a single clue as to what you do at a sleepover other than sleep._

 _Blondie: So you wouldn't mind if someone wanted you to talk about...love interests?_

 _Blondie flutters her eyes while I stutter, my face slightly red._

 _Cayden: W-well, I don't really mind it._

 _Blondie: Speaking of sleep, here's another question. What position do you usually sleep in?_

 _Cayden: Fetal position._

 _Blondie gives an inquiring look._

 _Cayden: I need to feel more cozy, so I like to huddle in my blanket._

 _Blondie nodded in agreement._

 _Blondie: That's just right. I mean, I remember using a bed that made me feel cozy._

 _Cayden: What happened?_

 _Blondie: Well, the family that let me use their bed had to make me leave. I mean, I was tired so I don't see why they have to be rude about it._

 _Cayden: You learn something new everyday._

 _Blondie: Oh, there's another question for you! You arrive a little late to the Castleteria for lunch and it's packed. Where do you sit?_

 _Cayden: The patio by the Enchanted Forest. Quite a place of solitude there._

 _Blondie: But what about your friends?_

 _Cayden: I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience. I'm pretty sure that they're busy._

 _Blondie: But what if they aren't?_

 _Cayden: Then...oops?_

 _Blondie rolled her eyes as Cayden shrugged with a sheepish smile._

 _Blondie: Well, how often do you use your phone? I mean, you could hext them to save you a spot._

 _Cayden: I could. However, I only use my MirrorPhone for emergencies since there was nothing really important._

 _Blondie: What about your Fablebook account?_

 _Cayden: Oh, that? I was too busy training to even notice._

 _Blondie: Well, did you check your account today?_

 _Cayden: No, not yet._

 _Blondie: Check it now._

 _Cayden takes his MirrorPhone out and goes to his Fablebook account. He is surprised to see a couple of notifications._

 _Cayden: Wow, I did not even notice that there was that many._

 _Blondie: Really? How many friend requests did you get?_

 _Cayden: 43 requests._

 _Blondie: And you didn't even check them? How about you check them now?_

 _Cayden: Maybe later. We have an interview now._

 _Blondie: Oh, that's right. Imagine if The Tower Salon is holding an Ever After High Makevover Day, which has happened before. Which totally wicked hairstyle do you want to try?_

 _Cayden rubs his chin in thought, before pointing to his hair._

 _Cayden: I think I've already did._

 _Blondie looks at him._

 _Blondie: I think it's just right for you._

 _Cayden: Fun fact, I used to have rather long hair that reached below my neck._

 _Blondie: I can't imagine you with long hair. Was it as long as Holly O'Hair's?_

 _Cayden: Oh, definitely not. The itch will only get worse._

 _Blondie cringes in disgust._

 _Cayden: It's a guy thing. You'd understand._

 _Both of them look at Dexter, who nods in agreement._

 _Blondie: Fair enough. Why cut it down though?_

 _Cayden: It's meant to be a new chapter of my life. Throughout my life until now, I've been stuck with long hair. Now, I feel like there's something waiting out there for me._

 _Blondie: That's really symbolic of you._

 _Cayden: It is? I say what's on my mind._

 _Blondie: Next question. Who is the most famous person you've met so far?_

 _Cayden: Famous? Well, no one._

 _Blondie and Dexter gasp. More gasps are heard outside the lab._

 _Blondie: You mean you have no idea who the fairy tales are?_

 _Cayden: When you live in a further part of the Fairy Tale World, what do you expect?_

 _Blondie: I expected to have the tales passed down throughout the realms!_

 _Cayden: Where I'm from, it's all way behind for me. Technology and tales are rather foreign there._

 _Blondie gave a sad frown._

 _Blondie: That's...horrible._

 _Cayden nodded solemnly._

 _Cayden: However, I would meet King Arthur himself if I had the chance._

 _Blondie: Why's that?_

 _Cayden: So that I can test my skills against him._

 _Blondie gasped in horror._

 _Blondie: You would fight your own ancestor?_

 _Cayden laughed softly._

 _Cayden: Of course not! It's a spar that I'm looking forward to. Like if Daring and Dexter were to joust in a tournament._

 _Blondie sighed in relief._

 _Blondie: If you did fight, you might not be able to exist now._

 _Cayden rolled his eyes._

 _Cayden: You're being dramatic._

 _Blondie: And now about drama. You're fairy hexcited about the Legacy Day dance. There's just one problem: The girl you like is being asked out by many other boys. How do you feel?_

 _Cayden scratched his head._

 _Cayden: I would feel devastated. I mean, there are other good-looking guys around this school. And they're practically princes!_

 _Blondie: But you're a prince too._

 _Cayden: I prefer to be a knight that goes on adventures. Still, I'm not exactly the most "princely" person in this school._

 _Blondie: Why is that?_

 _Cayden: There's Daring Charming with his looks, skills and charisma. I'm not exactly good-looking, I still have a long way to go and I'm more of a man of action.  
_

 _Blondie: Would you change any of that?_

 _Cayden: Everything except my looks. I believe that looks aren't everything to me since I have other important areas I want to improve._

 _Blondie: So what would you do to ask the girl out after you've improved those areas?_

 _Cayden: I would walk up to her and ask her this, "Will you go to the dance with me?"._

 _Blondie looked in surprise._

 _Blondie: That's it? No dramatic entrance?_

 _Cayden: I don't like beating around the bush. It wastes both me and the girl's time._

 _Blondie: But what if they like those kinds of things?_

 _Cayden shrugged._

 _Cayden: Then I screwed up._

 _Blondie: Would you try again?_

 _Cayden: I wouldn't. If they say 'no', then no means no. I will have to respect that._

 _Blondie: Then would you go to the dance?_

 _Cayden: I don't see why not. I can see my friends there, though they might be busy with their dates.  
_

 _Blondie: Next question. You're spellbound by a wicked awesome girl who is supposed to be at a Science & Sorcery study party. What do you do?_

 _Cayden raised an eyebrow._

 _Cayden: Study. Mr. Rumpelstiltskin will torture us if we fail._

 _Blondie nodded in agreement._

 _Blondie: That's right. Ooh! There's a new one here. You really want to go to the concert in the Red Shoes Dance Club, even though it's going to be a school night. What are you gonna do?_

 _Cayden: If it's with a friend, well..._

 _Cayden shifted his eyes while Blondie gives a mischievous smile._

 _Blondie: You aren't._

 _Cayden: W-well, I..._

 _Blondie: You are!_

 _Cayden: I-if it's for a friend, then I don't see why I shouldn't take the opportunity._

 _Blondie: Even if it means getting into trouble?_

 _Cayden scratches his head._

 _Cayden: Friends should stick together, shouldn't they?_

 _Blondie thought about it._

 _Blondie: Depends. Next question, do you have a girlfriend?  
_

 _Cayden: No, I don't._

 _Blondie: Have you ever had a girlfriend?_

 _Cayden: Nope._

 _Blondie: Do you have eyes on a girl now?_

 _Cayden: I do, but my feelings are uncertain right now. Time will tell if I really do feel such affection in the future._

 _Blondie: Care to tell us who do you hold those feelings for?_

 _Cayden: Sorry but that's very vital information to keep._

 _Cayden winks at the camera as Blondie pouts cutely._

 _Blondie: Well, we're running out of time. So one final question: Are you a royal or a rebel?_

 _Cayden: As of now, I'm staying out of this conflict. My bonds of loyalty will not be wavered by such trivial matters._

 _Blondie: It's quite big to be trivial._

 _Cayden: Nevertheless, my only affiliation is with my friendships._

 _Blondie: Thanks for the interview, Cayden. I'm Blondie Locks and you've just watched Just Right._

* * *

The interview actually went better thank I expected. Sure, it wasn't spectacular, but I'm simply done from it for good.

Though quickly leaving the lab wasn't a good idea to show how calm I was.

I feel like going to sleep now. Gonna finish this up.

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing spectacular. It definitely would've been interesting if you guys sent in questions though. Oh well! Better luck next time! With that out of the way, who do you want him to interact with next? As always, same or different.**


	19. Entry 19: Frogs & Gingers

**Thursday:**

I think that interview from yesterday made me lose my confidence. It felt a bit more like a courting service, since I look very flustered in there. I'm overthinking things here. Taking my mind of things, I decided to go to this new bakery store I had recently heard of at Book End after school.

On the way, I heard a voice calling out for me.

"Excuse me!"

I looked around for the voice that was calling out for me, until I looked down and saw a frog wearing a crown.

"You can talk?" I muttered.

"Why yes, my good man! I would like to introduce myself as Hopper Croakington the II. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." the frog said.

I was a bit unsettled by a talking animal of all things, but I shrugged it off.

"It's nice to meet you. Judging by your crown, I presume that you're the prince of frogs?" I asked.

"That is correct." he answered.

"I was curious as to why you were calling for me, Prince Hopper?" I asked.

"Oh, I would rather prefer that you call me Hopper. To answer your question, I was wondering if you would assist escorting me to the bakery down the village." he requested.

"How come?" I asked.

"With my current condition, I'm afraid there are too many obstacles that are coming down my way." he said.

I looked at the village and saw how crowded it was becoming.

"Very well. Hop onto my hand." I told him, no pun intended, as I laid out my hand.

"Thank you, Cayden." he said as he did hop onto the palm of my hand before we began walking to the bakery.

"So what do you mean by condition?" I asked.

"Oh, 'tis a shame indeed. I was cursed to turn into this form whenever I lose my own words in front of the ladies." he explained. "The only way I can undo this curse is for one to kiss me."

"There's a catch, isn't it?" I questioned. There's always a catch to these kinds of things.

"Aye. Unfortunately, it is a cycle that I am forced to endure until I finish my story."

"That is...indeed unfortunate." I muttered.

The walk was silent from then on until we reached the bakery. I opened the door, which had a small bell ring.

"Welcome to the...oh, hey Hopper!" a girl had called out.

She had long hot pink hair in two low pigtails, brown skin, and brown eyes. She wore glasses. Her outfit was bright in color; typically the colors pink or yellow. Her outfits somewhat tied in with simple food designs.

"Good evening, Ginger. How fares thee?" Hopper greeted as he hopped off my hand and onto the counter.

"Oh, it's doing pretty well." she said until two rather chubby kids ran into the store.

"Do not eat those sweets!" The boy exclaimed.

"She is trying to lure us in!" The girl shouted.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" They both yelled before running off.

Ginger sighed. "More or less."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just that I'm the daughter of the Candy Witch." she answered.

"Candy Witch?" I repeated.

"Oh, I remembered that you're new here. I'm Ginger Breadhouse." she introduced herself.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." I greeted back.

"So, did you come here to pick up the usual?" she asked Hopper.

"Indeed." the frog answered.

"Well..." she ducked below the counter to take out a box. "Here you go!"

"I give you my thanks, Ginger." Hopper said.

"Oh, it's no problem." she said, while I noticed a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Do you need to turn human so that you can eat those?"

"Well, I might become full..." he thought. "Very well."

Ginger gave Hopper a peck and a slight flash appeared before my eyes before it died down.

There stood a boy with burgundy hair, green eyes, pale skin and freckles.

"This must be your human form." I mused.

"Yep!" he turned to Ginger. "Thanks, Ginger!"

"No problem!" she replied.

"By the way, you look delicious." he said, before making a realization. "No, wait-"

He transformed back into a frog. "Blast." he muttered before landing on the counter.

"You really weren't kidding when you said that you transform into a frog after...fibbing." I said, hoping that I got that last word right.

"Aye." he said dejectedly.

Ginger rolled her eyes before kissing Hopper again, turning him back into a human again.

"Thanks again, Ginger." he said. "Oh, and you-"

I cut him off by placing my hand on his mouth. "I think she gets the point."

He nodded as he took the package. "Well, I gotta go. Thanks for the pick-me-up, Cayden!" he said as he left. After he left, Ginger let out a small squeal.

"You have some sort of affection for Hopper?" I asked.

Ginger froze as she slowly turned to me.

"You noticed?" she asked.

"I'm very perceptive of others." I said.

"Well, please don't tell anyone." she begged. I raised my hand in front of her.

"Of course. Knight's honor." I promised. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks. So what would you like?" she asked.

"A slice of cake would be nice." I said.

"Well, I think you're going to enjoy this." She took out a slice of cheesecake from the bottom of the counter.

"Looks good. How much?"

"Just 10 coins." she said.

I gave her the coins and took a bite. It felt like a banquet in my mouth.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed as she giggled, happy at my praise.

"Thanks."

"When did you start baking?" I asked.

"Oh, when I was little." she answered.

"No wonder. It must have took a lot of years to gain such experience." I remarked.

She nodded. "I hope I can expand Spells Kitchen into something even bigger."

"Spells Kitchen? What is that?"

"It's a show that I'm hosting here that also serves as a bakery store." she answered.

"A show? Like Blondie Locks's Just Right MirrorCast?"

"Yep! Except that it's a cooking show instead." she said.

"Well, I look forward to watching an episode soon."

"That's great to hear! I mean, it's weekly as well. So you can catch my show on the Tuesdays."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. "So, what's the story of the Candy Witch?"

Her smile faltered. "Well..."

She told me about the story. I was horrified by the time it ended.

"How did she manage to get out of the stove?" I asked.

"Oh, she's the candy witch! She had her little gingerbreadmen get her out of there." she said.

"That sounds a little bit...farfetched, isn't it?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

She shrugged. Well, weirder things have happened here in the Fairy Tale World.

I finished my cake. "Well, that was really delicious. I'm looking forward to coming here again next time."

She smiled. "Really? It means a lot to me." She looked away in a downcast look. "It really hurts me that no one would try my treats out, all because I'm the Candy Witch's daughter."

I gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I'm here, right? And I'm pretty sure that your friends would come here to enjoy the delicacies here." I gave her a small grin. "Let's not forget Hopper."

She let out a blush again. "Y-yeah. That really helps me. Thanks."

I gave a nod. "I'll see you later, okay?"

With that, I left.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's done. So who should he interact with next? As usual, same or different.**


	20. Entry 20: Freaky Fairy Friday

**Friday:**

I have a headache today. Here's what happened.

* * *

On the way to class, I had bumped into someone by accident while I was running to class, rushing late after I discovered that someone had .

She had platinum blonde hair with a teal streak on her left side, which is tied-up into a high ponytail. She had a marking around her right eye, her eyes were periwinkle gray and she had grayish skin that sparkled and small crystalline fairy wings.

Although she was beautiful, her scowl had somehow managed to ruin it.

I quickly pick up her books and give it to her.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed as I ran off to my class.

Though, I heard her mutter "You will be." as I ran off. I would've been worried if it weren't for the fact that I was late.

* * *

After getting out of the classroom, I went to store my books into my locker.

Unfortunately when I opened it, a huge tentacle had wrapped around me and began thrashing up and down on the ground before it began smashing me to the other lockers. After it was done, it threw me like a javelin thrower from the goddamn Fairylympics.

I was dazed and hurt as Hunter and Ashlynn helped me up to my feet.

* * *

It was chemythstry class as we were supposed to create some sort of invisibility potion. I had the formula all written out, the ingredients placed carefully and the mixes properly combined. I turned my head to lend Daring my notes. When I turned back, however, the flask was going out of control. Before I knew it, it blew up in my face.

My entire face was covered in soot and I owlishly blinked at what just happened. I had to redo it again.

I don't understand. I had everything covered, step by step. Did I do something wrong?

* * *

I was having lunch with the Cerise and Ginger, as we were chatting about life in general. Apparently, they were both childhood friends. Ginger even brought special treats for us to have. However, the treats began to float into the air. Before we knew it...

SMASH!

...it went for my face.

It almost felt like a soft punch to the face. What happened next left me speechless.

Cerise began to lick the smashed-up treats from my face, trying to clean each spot.

"Uh, Cerise?" I began, a bit bewildered.

When she heard me call her, she froze and moved back quickly.

"I-I have to go!" she said, running off and leaving me and Ginger in silence.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Ginger didn't say anything as she handed a napkin so that I can wipe the rest of my face. I guess she was as speechless as I was.

* * *

Grimmnastics was really painful. The guys were assigned to play grimmball while the girls did hexetball.

Grimmball is where two teams of five have to take the ball and throw it at the targets. Said targets have to dodge. If they catch the ball, the thrower is sent out.

It was simple, really. I was really good at dodging and catching, since I trained my reflexes back in the academy.

Unfortunately, something was off.

All the balls had been thrown at me non-stop. Heck, even the hexetballs and bookballs (or books) were aiming towards me! When I did get hit, I became dizzy and tried to defend myself from every projectile. In the end, I was overwhelmed and became knocked out.

* * *

After my visit to The Fairy Nurse (the fairy ointment she had was really effective), I was limping to my seat for my next class as I was tired from all the unfortunate circumstances I had been placed in today.

Heck, I'm getting even tired from writing this journal entry.

"You're really having a lot of bad luck, today." Hunter remarked.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I snarked back, the future huntsman giving a sheepish smile.

"And I think I know who is the cause of it." we turned to see Raven along with the same person this morning, looking restrained.

"Faybelle Thorn?" Hunter said.

"Let me go!" the girl called Faybelle growled.

"Not until you apologize", Faybelle!" Raven said, threateningly.

"Uh, why should I? He shouldn't have bumped me in the first place!" the fairy shot back.

The bickering went back and forth until I stepped in.

"Enough." They both looked at me. "Ms. Thorn. I apologize for causing you such distress today. I did not realize that I have angered you from that incident."

Raven and Hunter's jaws dropped while Faybelle look surprised until she regained her composure. "That's much better. You should know your place."

I looked at Raven. "Raven, let her go."

She looked hesitant, but complied as Faybelle was released from Raven's magical grip. Faybelle looked into my eyes.

"I guess...I went a little overboard." the fairy said.

"A little?" Raven muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm the next evil fairy! It's what I do!" she retorted.

"It's alright, Ms. Thorn. If it is in your nature, then no harm done." Of course there was a lot of physical harm done to me, but she is following her destiny.

She looked at me, before she gave a look of satisfaction.

"There, he's forgiven me." she looked at Raven with disdain. "Will you get off my wings now?"

Raven growled as Faybelle had left.

"Who is Faybelle Thorn?" I asked Hunter.

"She's the cheerhexing captain." he answered. "And the meanest fairy to the boot."

"She doesn't seem intimidating." I commented.

"Not intimidating? Let's just say...she's a bit more rougher than Kitty."

I blinked. She was even more mischievous.

* * *

I feel really tired, right now. I gotta finish up.

Wait...someone's knocking at my door. I just need to check who it is...

...

...it's Cerise. What's she doing here?

I better put my journal away.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for this entry! And tune in for a guys' night out!**


	21. Entry 21: Ears and Night With The Guys

**Saturday:**

The revelation last night was pretty...wow.

* * *

I opened the door too see Cerise standing right in front of me, rubbing her arm while nervously looking at her own feet.

"Cerise? What brings you here?" I began.

"Can we talk? In private?" she asked. It must've been serious.

"Sure. Come in." I said, inviting her in before closing and locking my dorm room door.

"Would you like some herbal tea?" I offered.

"No thanks." she declined politely.

I nodded as she sat on the end of my bed while I sat by my desk.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, about what happened at lunch today..." she began.

"Say no more." I stopped her there. "It was Faybelle Thorn who was responsible for that."

Cerise frowned. "Of course that witch did it." she growled, I could see her eyes turning yellow.

"We settled it already." I told her, trying to calm her down.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." Now I was confused.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Do you remember when I...well..." she began to blush as she was struggling to say the words out.

"...when you licked me?" I finished, realizing what she was trying to say. She nodded, albeit rather vigorously.

"I assumed that it was also Faybelle's doing?" I guessed.

She shook her head. "She had nothing to do with it."

"Then, what is it?" I asked, curious.

"Can you not tell anyone about what I'm about to show you?" she asked.

I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but I decided to. "Very well, then."

She took a deep breath and let her hood down. She had...

"Wolf ears?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"You know the story about the Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, right?" she asked.

"More or less." I answered. It was quite vague.

"Well, they actually ended up marrying each other. And that's how..."

"...you were born." I finished.

She nodded glumly. "I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me, but please don't tell anyone about this."

I looked at her as she turned away. Slowly, I got off my chair and walked towards her. I began to pet her ears, making her flinch slightly.

"I think you look unique." I saw her blush slightly. "It brings out that charm in you."

"R-really?" she asked, as she looks up at me.

I nodded without hesitation. "It doesn't matter what you are. You're still Cerise Hood."

She smiled and hugged me, which caught me by surprise. "Thanks."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "It's getting quite late. Your roommate might be worried about you."

She had gently but quickly broke the hug. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded as I unlocked the door as Cerise had put her hood back on before she went through the door.

"Goodnight, Cerise." I said.

She looked back and smiled again. "Goodnight, Cayden."

With that, I closed the door and went to bed. I had a dream where I met Cerise by the moonlight on top of a cliff.

Huh. I wonder if there was a dream fairy.

* * *

I was feeling rather tired since it was a long day of classes. After having a nice hot shower, I decided to go to bed early. However, I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it, only to find Hunter and Dexter outside.

"Hey, Cayden." Hunter greeted.

"Hunter? Dexter? What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the rest of the guys on a night out." Dexter answered.

"Well..." On one hand, I was feeling really tired. On the other, I had nothing better to do.

* * *

In the end, I decided to go, the three of us meeting up with Daring, Alistair and Hopper (in his human form) at a coffee shop called Hocus Latte.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well..." Daring began. However, Sparrow Hood had popped out of nowhere.

"Ready for toniiight~?!" he sang (?). Hunter growled.

"What's he doing here?" he said, his tone containing annoyance.

"Come now. He's a guy! Just like us!" Daring answered, feeling quite boastful.

"We're gonna rock this night out!"

* * *

First, we went to the multi-hex theater. We decided to watch an action charmedy movie. Unfortunately with the noise complaints thanks you Sparrow's yelling, we all got kicked out except Daring, who managed to charm the attendant with his pearly white smile.

* * *

We also went out for dinner at this small restaurant. They serve decent food there. We were talking about girls and stuff.

"So, any of you guys got a lucky lady that caught your eye?" Sparrow asked as he strummed his guitar. "I've got plenty of ladies that flock around me!"

"Oh, please. I'm a Charming. I've got all the girls in school that'll fall for me." Daring boasted.

"Hah! You didn't even manage to get Lizzie Hearts's heart!" Sparrow exclaimed as he and Hopper laughed. "You had to lose that bet!"

Daring grumbled.

Fortunately, they never did ask who I had my eye on since it became a jest argument about who can pick up more girls, though Hunter is already dating Ashlynn, Alistair has a crush on Bunny while Dexter is involved in some sort of love triangle. Hopper's affections, however, still remain a mystery as I only know that Ginger likes Hopper.

When did my journal turn into a love life book?

* * *

We decided to chill out that the student common room, where we relax by either lounging around the couches or playing games. Nothing interesting really. Just talking about life in general.

For a guys' night out, it was pretty tame.

I did expect alcoholic beverages. But...we are in school.

Though Hunter and Sparrow did declare a prank war on each other after the musician did snap Hunter out of his daydream with a guitar amplifier near his ear. This will not bode well.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a guys' night out, but not something you expected, didn't you? So who do you want Cayden to interact with next?**


	22. Entry 22: Council

**Sunday:**

I was using my MirrorPhone at the common room, scrolling through my Fablebook. I could be training right now, but I decided to cut back on it to prevent my body from taking it's toll. With everyone busy, there was really nothing to do but laze around or do my homework.

"Hey, Cayden."

I turned around to see Raven coming in and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey, Raven." I greeted back.

It was casual chatting, since we had nothing much to do. Maddie was busy with her tea shop, Cerise was nowhere to be seen and Hunter was on a date again. This allowed me to get to know more about Raven. Apparently, she has an affinity for music. What was holding her back was that Muse-ic class was meant for "good characters".

And Headmaster Grimm was trying to make sure that it stayed that way.

I frowned. "Everyone should be entitled to what classes they want to choose."

She nodded. "My passion is another step through this Royal-Rebel conflict, believe it or not." she deadpanned. "Though people know that I play 'evil' music."

"Maybe you can play me something?" I offered.

She shrugged. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

She had cast a magic spell to make her guitar appear right in front of her.

"I'll show you what I'm known for." she began to perform with the guitar.

It was quite heavy and aggressive, but by no means evil. I might consider her even better than Sparrow.

That's what I told her.

"Then, I'm glad you think so." Raven said with a smile.

"What's supposed to be 'good' music?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Here."

She played her guitar again, but it was more softer and passive. Very relaxing, I decided to close my eyes and sit back while listening to the music.

"This is actually good." I told her.

"Thanks. About time someone appreciates my other side of music." she replied.

"I believe there isn't a side. It's more of the lines of discovering and adapting." I said.

She rolled her eyes again as she continued to strum some chords.

"So how come you apologized and forgave Faybelle so easily?" she asked.

I looked at her to see her looking back at me.

"Reverse psychology." I answered.

She raised an eyebrow.

"If I did those quickly, then the conflict would have ended before it escalated." I went further on.

"That's a bit too easy, isn't it?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Cayden!"

Someone had came into the common room. We both turned around and saw Apple walking in.

"Apple? What is it?" I asked.

"I need a request from you." she answered.

"What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would join the Royal Student Council." she offered.

"Student Council? What would I need to do?" I asked.

"You can share ideas, interests, and concerns with the teachers and headmasters. We would also help raise funds for school-wide activities, including social events, community projects, helping people in need and school reform." she answered.

"Sounds like a political job." I muttered.

"Oh! Lizzie said that you could be a valuable asset!" Apple said.

"Lizzie." I groaned. Of course.

"So will you do it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling like a puppy.

I looked at her and sighed. "A test run."

"Great! Let's go!" she exclaimed as she dragged me on the way out. I looked back at Raven, who gave a slight cringe.

* * *

When we entered the royal student council room, I saw Lizzie and gave her a glare. She returned with a smug look on her face.

I tried my best to contribute to the council. However, I felt that my opinions aren't as up to considerate standards compared to others' since they seemed to catch more interest.

"You've been awfully quiet, Cayden. Something in your head?" As soon as Lizzie said that, I noticed that all eyes were on me.

"Yeah, Cayden. You looked like you wanted to say something." Apple backed up.

"W-well, I was wondering if we could some of the...funds..." I began.

"Yes?"

"...to get better equipment for the training facility?" I finished.

Everyone was staring at me, looking like they were contemplating it.

"Mhm...it's possible. What brought this up?" she asked.

"If the Fairy Tale World is in need of future heroes, why not give them training with the proper equipment?" I hypothesized. "If there was a serious threat in the future, then we should be able to be prepared."

"But the Fairy Tale World is still safe, considering that you have...moi." Daring said, pointing to himself.

"Ah, but how can we be so certain of that? Remember the incident at the Spring Fairest?" Lizzie reminded, a small glare directed at Daring. Something must have happened between them.

"It...caught us off-guard. Nothing more." Daring rebutted rather weakly.

"Still, it's better if the future heroes are to be more prepared. Or it's OFF WITH OUR HEADS!" Lizzie finished, a huge exclamation at the end.

There were murmurs in the crowd. Apple gently hit the gavel.

"Cayden, while your idea has merit, we can't afford an equipment upgrade for most of them." she said. I nodded in understanding. "However, you are right about threats in the future to our world. We need future heroes that can step up to the challenge if our ancestors aren't available."

She looked at me and smiled. "That's why I decided to create a new co-curriculum activity! The Hero Club!"

The murmurs and whispers were louder. I was startled by this announcement.

"Cayden, how would you like to lead this club?" she offered.

"Well, I..." I stuttered.

"I think he should." Lizzie interjected. "He has the POTENTIAL to lead. I should know."

"Then that settles it!" Apple announced happily. "The Hero Club, led by Cayden Pendragon, is now available on Fridays!" With that, she had hit the gavel once again.

* * *

After the student council meeting, I had left with Apple as we went to get dinner.

"I knew that you were a great addition to the council!" Apple exclaimed joyfully.

"But I have a lot to do. I mean, I have the Chess Club. Then, there's Royal Student Council. And now a Hero Club?" I said, reciting recent clubs I have joined.

"I know that you're not used to leading, but it'll be fun! Plus, it'll help your destiny!" she said.

"So...it's about my destiny?" I said, rather dejectedly.

She must've caught on. "Well, it's not just that. You seemed very hard on yourself when I watched that interview you had with Blondie. I was hoping to help you build your confidence!"

"I guess...I appreciate the help." I said, giving a weak smile.

This...could be interesting.

* * *

Wait, a minute. I forgot to go to the arena!

...

...bollocks.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like the Hero Club is on! But for how long do you guys think it would be? So who do you want Cayden to interact with next? As usual, same or different characters.**


	23. Author's Note

**A/N: For Ever After High fans out there who like Royal Knight Chronicles, I have just uploaded a new Ever After High oneshot spinoff called Christmas Guardian. Check it out.**

 **For those who still enjoy Monster High, I'll be writing two separate stories in the Monster High series. One is an AU where it's a retelling of all the seasons and the other is a series of oneshots where my OC dates several ghouls. However, the latter would require voting.**

 **Speaking of OCs, I'll be making one for these new stories. I'll upload the bio on the front page.**

 **Have a good one.**


	24. Entry 23: New Faces

**Monday:**

There were a lot of other students I met for the first time in school.

* * *

 **Cedar Wood:**

I finally met the roommate that Cerise had mentioned before. Yeah, I sat next to her for one of my morning classes.

Cedar Wood had dark brown, wavy hair with purple strands, medium wooden brown skin, and hazel eyes. Cedar wore something artistic, bold and appealing. As such, they had the colors yellow, purple and various shades of pink.

She's a really nice and friendly girl, very gentle to the bone (or wood) and can get excitable at the most small yet appropriate times. While she can get quirky with her talkative nature, that's actually quite charming from her (you don't have to be related to a Charming to be charming) and it makes me interested in listening. I would get a small chuckle as to how she drags on about topics. Cedar would get flustered when someone had to stop her at a certain point.

It's adorable.

So when I sat next to her, she seemed to notice me.

"Hey, you're Cayden, aren't you?" she asked me, catching my attention.

I looked at her and nodded.

"No wonder you looked familiar. Cerise told me about you." she said.

"Oh! You must be..." I tried to guess.

"Cedar Wood. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said as we shook hands.

We began to chat about life in general. Cedar was supposed to be cursed after telling lies because of her story. However, it's quite the opposite. She can only tell the truth 24/7 until she graduates. Apparently, it was a spell cast by her father, Pinocchio himself. This just baffles me a bit considering why he would curse something like that on his own daughter.

However, I didn't ask that since it's rather rude and tactless.

She had accidentally let some stuff slip out. Like accidentally leaving Ashlynn's shoes out in the woods, switching the flavors of Ginger's frosting and minor stuff like that. It was no big deal.

Though when she mentioned something about Cerise's wolf heritage, she took out a bag of chips and peanuts and began eating them. She was talking with her mouth full so I couldn't make out what she was saying.

I think it's just her.

* * *

 **Rosabella Beauty:**

I was having my lunch outdoors since the castleteria was full. I had thought that some students would be in their curricular group meetings. Apparently, since it was Monday, they decided to spare their members since this was going to be a long week like every school semester was.

Darling had introduced her roommate to me as a way to get acquainted. Rosabella Beauty definitely looks like Briar Beauty except with a different outfit. She had wavy, brown hair streaked with red pulled away from her round face, olive skin and dark brown eyes, with plump cheeks and angled brows. She wore glasses, and her outfit contained faux fur - as she stood strong against the use of real fur.

In fact, I've noticed that she's quite the activist when it comes to the environment. Not so extreme and liberal, but very conservative and open-minded.

She seemed quite happy with me when I was feeding a bird my sandwich. There was a bird that landed on our table, eyeing and looking at my sandwich. Realizing the potential meal, I plucked several pieces off and placed it on the grass. It watched the pieces fly before going to devour it like a grand buffet. I blinked in surprise as both Rosabella and Darling giggle at my startled expression.

I had wondered if Rosabella had any plans to open an animal shelter. She seems to be very good with animals, evident with the nuzzling of squirrels. Probably as good as Apple and Ashlynn, maybe even better.

* * *

 **Duchess Swan:**

Oh dear. She was quite a piece of work when I was working with her. Duchess had pale skin, brown eyes, and long black hair, streaked with white and lavender. There was a purple floral and feathered headpiece on the side of her head. She had dark eyeshadow and pink lipstick on. Her clothing contained black and white (or was it pale-pink?) colours that was reminiscent of an actual swan. In fact, her dress resembled a ballerina's.

We were paired up on an assignment where the task was about how to make friends. Honestly, if Kingdom Management wasn't bad enough, I think that The White Queen has it in me. As if her vanity was enough.

Duchess was quite the character. Whenever we would discuss something, she would make a rather snide remark. Any other person would snap and tell her to back off. I was not most people. In fact, I was calm and took her comments in stride.

My rather mundane replies made her raise an eyebrow. She was probably thinking that I was mocking her, which was NEVER my intention in the first place. I don't do conflict unless it's necessary.

I remembered seeing at Apple White's back. I can only wonder the history between them.

We were told to pass up our assignments next class. When I asked Duchess when we can meet up to discuss it, she brushed me off and said that she'll call me. I can only shake my head and doubt that.

But I will give her the benefit.

* * *

Still, I like to think today had ups and downs.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! Well, kinda. My muse is still as dim as a candle. With so much new stuff coming along the way, there are a lot of interesting things. I was wondering what I should write next.**


End file.
